Your Fate and Your Destiny
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Snake is hired to bring Ike to an unknown source. It starts out off bizarre for Ike, but as the story progresses the identity and intent of this source is revealed and Link and Donkey Kong jump into action to protect him. However, Ike's "unbound" fate and destiny may lead to his undoing. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Here's my newest Brawl fanfiction. I have to thank my sister for this again. We were playing Brawl and wanted to create another Brawl fanfiction. We choose four new characters (Link, Ike, DK, and Snake), a surprise guest character, and a new story. Basically Snake is hired by an unknown source to find and bring Ike to him (the unknown source). The reason is unknown until later, but if necessary Snake is told to use force if Ike does not comply. The mysterious figure and his objective will be revealed in due time. I am keeping the reason the figure wants Ike a mystery until I reveal his reason, unlike in Being of Legend where the reason Ganondorf wanted Pit was put out there more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Fate and Your Destiny<strong>

**Prologue**

Snake had received a call from an unknown source for an unknown reason. He was at the rendezvous point, but his source was nowhere in sight. Then a figure walked out of the shadows wearing a red hooded cloak with the hood up.

"Are you the one who called me?" Snaked asked.

"Yes, you are Snake, correct?" The figure asked.

"Yes, what did you call me for?"

"I need you to find this person," the figure handed Snake a photo. "and bring him to me."

Snake looked at the picture and was surprised as to who was in it. 'This is…' he began.

"Don't worry." The figure assured, snapping Snake out of his thought. "He is in no real trouble. I wish to meet him, but it's so hard to get acquainted, one on one, with him these days and I don't know where he goes half the time."

"What's in it for me?"

"All in due time. I'll just have you know, when you bring him to me, your reward will be worth your while. Deal?" The figure extended his hand out.

"Deal." Snake shook the hand of his new client.

* * *

><p><strong>It's just a short chapter to open up the story. If Snake is anyway out of character I do apologize. I haven't played a Metal Gear Solid game (please don't flame me if I offend anyone) so I may not be 100% in character with him (yes I could read up on his character online, but for the sake of how I wanted to do the prologue I didn't). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	2. Tournament Prep

**Here's where we meet two of our four main characters for the story: Ike and Link. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tournament Prep<strong>

It was a bright afternoon. Link and Ike were training for an upcoming sixteen people tournament. Zelda and Peach were sitting at a table having tea, while watching them.

They're sure training hard." Peach admitted.

"They sure are." Zelda agreed. "They're pretty excited for the tournament on Saturday."

"Of course."

"They both want to win the monetary prize as well as the front row ticket to the Special Cup race. Today's the last day to sign up for the tournament, so I've got to sign up later."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zelda set her cup down. "Aren't you signing up?"

"Nah. I promised to go golfing with Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina on Saturday. Besides, I can't exactly watch the race when I'm in it, you know?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"That's okay, but hey if any of you guys lose and still want to go, I think I can score you guy some tickets." The duo laughed.

"I'll hold you to that Peach." The two laughed again.

The two continued to converse. Then suddenly, a chilling feeling came over Zelda. Peach noticed.

"You okay?" Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know. I just got a chilling sensation, one that warrants bad things to come."

"It's probably nothing, or maybe it's the thought of losing." Zelda let out a sigh.

"You're probably right. I won't think too much about it."

"Alright." Peach stood up. "Let's practice."

"What?"

"I may not be entering the tournament, but I could spar with you to help you prepare."

"Alright." Zelda smiled and stood up. "Thank you."

"You wanna practice with the boys?" Zelda nodded. "Hey boys!"

"Yeah?" Link responded, pausing the duel.

"Mind if we practice with you?"

"Of course not. Come one."

- Later that day -

After sparing for a while, Zelda made her way to the tournament building.

"Here to sign up?" Mario asked.

"Yep." She replied. "Did I make it in time?"

"You sure did. We have two spots left. I'll be glad to give you one of them."

"Thank you." Mario handed her a form.

"You know the drill." Zelda nodded and filled out the form.

"Here you go." She handed Mario the filled out the form.

"Thank you. Have fun on Saturday." Zelda nodded and left the building.

Once she left, Snake entered the Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>I there's just a few things I would like to point out. 1) I didn't say a specific currency as far as the money prize because a number of the game worlds in Brawl have different currency (gold, rupees, coins etc.) 2) I figured crossing over between Brawl and Mario Kart would work. I wanted to have a special prize for the winner and 3) I had the idea that whenever a tournament comes around anyone can sign up for it if they want to. I was originally going to have Mario say "See you Saturday." But since Mario will be golfing on that day I changed it (I forgot that when I first wrote the chapter up.<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Tournament

**Here is chapter 3. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I still need to work on it. If this chapter is too short for any of you I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to the Tournament<strong>

Saturday finally arrived. People had filled the seats of the colosseum.

"Welcome everybody." Fox announced from the announcers chamber. "Welcome to another classic tournament. I'm you charming announcer along with my fellow copilot Falco."

"Hello," Falco greeted. "and welcome to the Special Cup tournament. As you know this is a sixteen member tournament and the winner gets not only gets the monetary prize but a front row ticket to the highly popular Special Cup race. Here's the roster on the screen." On cue, the giant screen shot put out the roster for the tournament.

"Round one introduces our contestants. We start off with a Puffball Powerhouse: Kirby and Jigglypuff. Then we have the Psychic Sidekicks Ness and Lucas."

"The third shows use the meaning of swordsmanship with Link and Marth. Following them will be the ladies of sass and class Zelda and Samus."

"After that cat fight we have a battle of the beings Ike and Pit. Then we just gotta catch 'em all with Pikachu and Lucario."

`"Then the newbies, in a not offensive way, Snake and Sonic. The final battle of the first round shows us the meaning of a monkey's uncle: DK and Diddy."

"That's our starting point for today. The tournament will start in ten minutes."

- With the contestants -

Ike was slipping hie boot on. While his battle wasn't for a while, he just wanted to be ready.

"You ready?" Link asked, walking over to his friend.

"Yeah, you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.

"Hey guys!" Zelda called, running towards them.

"Hey Zelda." Ike replied.

The three conversed for a while. Their moods were friendly and competitive over who would win.

"All fighters put your damage bracelets on." Toon Link announced over the intercom. "I repeat. All fighters put your damage bracelets on."

Everyone followed Toon Link's orders and put on their damage watches, as well as their watches.

"The first match will start in two minutes. So get yourselves ready and will the first two brawlers make your way to your respected teleporters."

Jigglypuff, wearing her red flower, and Kirby made their way to their respected teleporters. All the other fighters made their way to the brawlers lobby to watch the fight on the screen there.

"Your match will take place at Pokemon Stadium 2." Toon Link announced. "Remember this is a two minute fight. After the time is up the winner will be the fighter with the most KOs and if there is a tie, a sudden death match will be take place. The last one standing wins. Now without further ado, fighter press the green button and let's get the show on the road."

Jigglypuff and Kirby nodded in response, wished each other luck, and pressed the green button. They were warped out of their teleporter and the course.

- With Fox -

"Alright." Fox cheered. "Let's get this battle started."

The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement. The tournament had finally started.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole watch and bracelet method was made so that each fighter would know how much damage they had and how much time they had left in the fight. Again sorry it's a short chapter. They will get longer the farther in the story I get.<strong>


	4. Puffball Powerhouse and Psychic Sidekick

**Here's the next chapter. For the first round I have decided to group two battles in a chapter so that means the first round will last four chapters. I have decided to make Ike and Link's matches a little more descriptive. Not that the other characters won't have any, I just want Link and Ike's a little more important for now since they are two of the main characters. The voice we have when we play Brawl I have nicknamed it the "generic announcer".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Puffball Powerhouse and Psychic Sidekicks<strong>

Kirby and Jigglypuff warped to Pokemon Stadium 2. The song that sounded off was "PokeFloats".

"3…2…1…" the generic announcer counted down. "Go!"

The two started to brawl. Kirby tried to swallow Jigglypuff, who dodged it with her floating ability. Jigglypuff fell, attempting to sing Kirby to sleep. He jumped air, kicked Jigglypuff before she could land on him.

- With the other brawlers -

The brawlers watched the brawl. Some cheered for the fighter they wanted to win, while others just watched. Kirby got knocked off the edge because of Jigglypuff's knock out attack.

"Do you think he'll be able to recover from that attack?" Ike asked.

"Well there's still a little less than a minute left, but anything's possible." Link replied.

"True."

As Kirby was brought back, he turned into a rock. He hit Jigglypuff and sent her flying off the edge.

"See? Now they'll have to go to sudden death, unless one of them KO's the other."

They continued to watch the match. The last thirty seconds didn't show much progress towards a KO.

"5…4…3…2...1…" The generic announcer counted down again. "Time! … Sudden Death!"

Their sudden death match started. The duo went to attack each other, but dodged each other, not knowing what the other was going to do. That display continued until the Bomb-ombs started to fall. When that happened they started a dodging frenzy. Then suddenly, a Bomb-omb hit Jigglypuff, sending her flying.

"Game!" The announcer spoke out.

The battle ended, and the two were sent to where they crowned the winner of the match.

"Kirby wins." The announcer declared.

- With Fox and Falco -

"You heard it folks, our victor of the first match is Kirby." Fox enthusiastically shouted to the crowd. The crowd cheered.

- With the brawlers -

Kirby and Jigglypuff were warped back to the other brawlers.

"Will Kirby and Jigglypuff please go get a heart container to heal yourselves" Toon Link directed. "Will Ness and Lucas please make it to your respected teleporters. You're match will start in two minutes."

The four brawlers followed his orders. Kirby and Jigglypuff went to get their heart containers, while being good sports about their match. Ness and Lucas went to their respected teleporters.

"Good luck." Ness said, with a smile.

"Good luck to you too." Lucas replied.

"May the best man win." They shook hands and entered their teleporters.

"Your course will be the melee classic: Onett. Press the green button."

On command, they were both zapped to their designated stage. Ness was placed on the tree and Lucas was on the ground.

"3…2…1…" The generic announcing voice yet again counted down. "Go!"

The duo went to the fight each other. PK fires and freezes went a blaze. The two fought it out like friendly rivals.

- With the other brawlers -

"They're having fun." Ike admitted.

"Yeah, they sure are." Link agreed. "Though one of them should knock the other out soon, or they'll go to sudden death."

"You don't want that?"

"Not this round anyway. I can't complain about sudden death matches if they're not too frequent."

- Back with Ness and Lucas -

A colorful spark ignited. A smash ball bounced and flew across the stage. Knowing what that meant, Ness and Lucas hunted after it. They both took a hit at it until it finally burst, shrouding Ness in a rainbow aura. With twenty seconds left on the clock he would have to use it fast to avoid sudden death.

"PK Starstorm." Ness called.

Out of the sky came stars blazing. It now became a dodge fest for Lucas, but ultimately in vain. One hit Lucas knocking him off the course.

"5…4…" the announcer counted down as Lucas was brought back to the stage. "3…2…1… Time!"

The duo were zapped to the crowning area.

"Ness wins!" The announcer declared. The crowd cheered and the two were sent back to the brawlers.

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Lucas." Ness congratulated.

"Thank you," Lucas answered. "but I should be congratulating you. You did win."

"Thank you." Ness smiled.

"Ness and Lucas please go get you heart containers." Toon Link ordered. "The next two fighters can get your butts into gear and go where you need to go."

"I'm up." Link declared.

"Good luck." Ike cheered.

"Thanks."

Link and Marth made their way to their teleporters.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kirby and Jigglypuff are the only ones who get a Fox announcement (kind of forgotdiddn't do it for Ness and Lucas). Next up is Link vs Marth and Zelda vs Samus.**


	5. Swordsmanship and Ladies of SassandClass

**Here are the next two matches. I had to remove the "The" and kept "Sass and class" together in the title when you scroll down to the chapter because it wouldn't all fit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Swordsmanship and the Ladies of Sass and Class.<strong>

"Good luck." Link greeted Marth.

"You too." Marth replied.

"Your stage is the Bridge of Eldin." Toon Link declared. "You know the drill."

They got into their teleporters and pressed the green button. They were soon shot to their stage.

The sun appeared to be setting over the Eldin Bridge.

"3…2…1…" the announcer preached. "Go!"

The two went at each other. Blades clashed and bombs were thrown. Link used his arrows and bombs to do damage at a distance, while Marth dodged them to get closer.

After sometime, Marth managed to knock Link off the edge.

- With the brawlers -

"Come on Link." Ike yelled as Link was brought back to the stage. "You can do it. Hit him with a smash attack while you still have time." As if on command, Link smash attacked Marth knocking him out of the rink. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

You seem very eager about him winning Ike." Zelda stated.

"Well yeah, I want him to last long enough for me to fight him."

"Even if he does win, you have a ways to go, my bluenette friend.

- Link and Marth's brawl -

The time was coming to an end. There was only twenty seconds left. It seemed that sudden death was expected. King Bulblin made his journey across the bridge to which they both dodged. One of the Bulblins threw out a bomb. Without warning, Link knocked Marth into the bomb right as it exploded. The explosion sent Marth flying.

"5…4…" the announcer counted down. "3…2…" Marth was knocked out of the course. "1… Time!"

- With the brawlers -

Everyone seemed pleased with the match, Ike especially.

'I'm going to meet him at his teleporter." Ike told Zelda.

He ran to the teleporter as they named Link the winner. He made it just as they returned.

"Great match you guys." Ike complemented.

"Thanks." Marth thanked.

"Yeah." Link agreed.

They talked for a minute, completely oblivious that someone was watching them. Toon Link made his annual after the match announcements and Marth and Link went to get their heart containers. They promised to meet up with Ike after they did, so they could watch Zelda and Samus fight.

Once alone, the ominous figure watched Ike for a second. It then proceeded to getting closer to Ike as Ike started to walk away. He stopped for a moment, feeling like he was being watched. He brushed that feeling off and headed to the brawlers lobby.

- With the other brawlers -

"Good luck you two." Link commented as he and Marth entered the lobby.

"Thank you." The two ladies replied then went to their teleporters.

Ike walked into the lobby. His expression and mannerism seemed distracted.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Ike sighed. "I just feel uneasy, like I'm being followed."

"Weird." Link friendly patted Ike's shoulder. "It could be nothing though. Your match is next so I wouldn't worry about it. Look Zelda and Samus's match started."

Ike looked at the screen. Zelda and Samus were fighting at Delfino Plaza. The match had just started.

- Zelda and Samus's battle -

The duo were hitting each other with their range attacks, then with some physical attacks. Zelda grabbed Samus and threw her off the course.

"That's my girl." Link cheered.

Zelda damage was at one hundred, so she was a little evasive. She kept her distance using her ranged attacks. She then transformed into Sheik. Samus used her blaster and narrowly missed Sheik. She smashed Samus then transformed back to Zelda.

"5…4…3…" The announcer started to count down. Samus hit Zelda, sending her flying. "2…1… Time!" Zelda was knocked out of the rink as the announcer said 'time'.

- With the other brawlers -

"She won!" Link cheered again.

"Way to go Zelda." Ike cheered.

Zelda and Samus came back after Zelda was declared the winner. They had gotten their heart container and entered the lobby. The two were in good spirits.

"Ike and Pit you're up." Toon Link stated.

"You're up." Link repeated. "Have fun and give it your all."

"I will." Ike replied walking towards the teleporters.

* * *

><p><strong>So we're through the first half of the first round. Ike is just really enthused about Link wining because he wants his turn at fighting Link. ANd Link just wants "his girl" to win. If you want to read his enthusiasm as Zelink (Zelda x Link) or as friends I don't care. Some of the matches will go around a little qucker. The exclusions being Ike's match and some of Snake's.<strong>


	6. Ike and Pit Gotta Catch 'em all

**Sorry that this chapter is about a week late. I was stuck at one or two spots in the chapter so it too a little longer. I had to change the chapter title. Since I couldn't fit the title in the last chapter I didn't make this chapter's title named after the two fights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Ike and Pit Gotta Catch 'em all<strong>

"Your course will be Castle Seige." Toon Link declared. "Press the green button."

The two nodded. They wished each other luck and pressed the green button. They landed on their stage that had fire on the ground.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer called. "Go!"

The battle began and the two started to brawl it out. Ike would clash swords with Pit. The two would be knocked around the course. While Pit had the upper hand with flight, while Ike would have to grab an edge if he fell off.

Pit hit him far enough for Ike to miss the edge no matter how high or how far he jumped. However, the course would soon change giving Ike a place to land on. The course now looked like some sort of hall with statues and tarp like ledges.

As the two were hitting each other they would hit the statues, breaking one of them.

Pit was able to K.O. Ike. He was brought back to the course just as it was changing again. It changed to a rocky area with lava at the bottom.

Ike smashed Pit, knocking him out. 'Now we're even.' Ike declared as Pit was brought back.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1..." The announcer timed. "Time! Sudden Death!"

The two just stood there for a minute. 'I gotta hit him hard enough so he doesn't fly back to the stage.' Ike admitted. Pit started to run towards Ike, who started to charge his flame attack. Just before Pit attacked, Ike released it. It hit Pit hard enough to send him of the edge.

"Game!" The announcer declared.

The two were warped to crown the winner.

"Ike wins!" The announcer decreed.

The two were sent to the other brawlers.

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Pit." Ike congratulated.

"You too." Pit congratulated.

"Great match you guys." Link commented, approaching the two. "Get your heart containers and I'll meet you back in the lobby for the next match." They nodded and went to get their heart conainers.

They were walking down the hallway, talking up a storm.

"Have you ever felt like you've been followed?" Ike asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'being followed.'" Pit replied. "If you mean in a paranoid way no. If you mean like someone was sneaking up on me or something like that than yes."

Once they got to the heart container room they picked up a heart container, used it to heal themselves, and left to go to the lobby.

- With the other brawlers -

"Hey!" Link called. "What took you so long?"

"We were just talking." Ike responded. "What did we miss?"

"Not much. Pikachu and Lucario were sent to the melee classic Pokemon Stadium. Pikachu's being a speedy little mouse."

Ike looked at the screen. Pikachu was running and jumping all over the course.

"I'll say." Ike flinched as Lucario was hit by Pikachu's thunder bolt and was launched off the course. "He walked right into that one."

- With the fighters -

Lucario was brought back to the stage and continued to fight. Lucario was having some difficulty with hitting Pikachu because he was moving so fast. Even when Lucario did hit Pikachu, he didn't hit the electric mouse hard enough to knock him out.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The announcer proclaimed. "Time!"

They were zapped away from the stage like the fighters before them.

"Pikachu wins!" The announcer declared.

- With the other brawlers -

"Good job." Lucario congratulated.

"Pika." Pikachu thanked with a smile.

"Heart containers are ready for the fighters." Toon Link announced. "Snake and Sonic, get your butts in gear."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter for the first round. Things should get more interesting soon.<strong>


	7. Newbies and a Monkey's Uncle

**Sorry the chapter is so delayed. I have been meaning to post it but I haven't gotten to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Newbies and a Monkey's Uncle<strong>

Snake and Sonic entered their respected teleporters.

"Your course will be Green Hill Zone." Toon Link declared.

"Good luck." Sonic commented.

"You too." Snake responded.

They both pressed their green buttons. They were transported to their brightly colored course.

"3… 2… 1…" The announcer counted. "Go!"

Sonic was moving supersonic fast to hit his opponent. Snake too, used his own agility to get the upper hand.

The ground in the middle of the stage crumbled. It opened a hole in the ground's absence. Snake took the chance to grab sonic and threw him down the hole. To make sure Sonic would be knocked out, Snake threw a grenade at the blue hedgehog.

- With the other brawlers -

They all had been watching the match. Link was the one who seemed the most attentive to the match. Something seemed off about the match, more specifically one of the fighters. The feeling was similar to Zelda's suspicion from a few days prior.

He kept the feeling to himself. He figured it wasn't relative at that time.

- Back to the brawl -

The match was almost over. Sonic had been trying to K.O. Snake, but was having no luck.

With twenty seconds left on the clock, Snake decided to aim for a second K.O. point. He got towards the edge of the stage. Sonic ran to Snake, hoping to knock Snake off the stage. Once Sonic was in range, Snake grabbed Sonic and tossed him off the stage.

Sonic was brought back to the stage, but it was a few seconds too late.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The announcer shouted. "Time!"

- After declaring the winner -

"Nice job." Sonic congratulated.

"Thanks." Snake grunted.

"Go get your heart containers." Toon Link ordered. "Let's get the last two contestants moving along."

Sonic sped off to get his heart toghether. Snake just trotted along behind him.

- A few minutes later -

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went to their respected teleporters.

"Good luck Uncle DK." Diddy praised.

"You too little buddy." DK replied.

"If you are ready press the green button." Toon Link announced. "Your course is Smashville."

They pressed the green colored button and they were sent off.

It was night at Smashville and K.K. was singing.

- With the other brawlers -

"I'm glad they are having some family time." Ike stated.

"Yeah," Link replied. "but they have a lot of that when it comes to adventuring." The two laughed at that statement.

"That's true."

- Back to the brawl -

The two had been fighting for a while. Donkey Kong was holding a punch with Diddy's name all over it. Diddy knew that, so he tried to keep his distance.

DK gave Diddy a punch that sent Diddy of the stage. Diddy used his jetpack to shoot himself to the edge. Diddy grabbed it and pulled himself up. Unfortunately, Uncle DK had a surprise. He unleashed his charged punch and KOed Diddy.

"5… 4… 3…" the announcer started, as Diddy was brought back to the stage. "2… 1… Time!"

- With Fox and Falco -

"DK wins." The announcer declared on the big screen.

"There you have it folks." Fox yelled. "The first round is over. We'll be back with round two in ten minutes.""

- With the brawlers -

"Good job Uncle DK." Diddy congratulated with a slight pout.

"Thank you." DK replied. When he saw Diddy's disappointment face he knew he had to say something. "Hey cheer up little buddy. You did well today." Diddy still had a pout. "You know what? How about you and I go and dget a banana split after the tournament?"

"Yeah!" Diddy cheered, jumping on his uncle's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Pouting Diddy is pouting. But it's nothing a banana split can't fix. The first round is officially over. There will be an intermission between the each round.<strong>


	8. Intermission Before Round 2

**Here is the first of three intermission chapters each one will be different. But each one will take place before each match.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Intermission Before Round 2<strong>

"We made it through the first stretch." Ike cheered, giving Link a high five. "We just have to last two more rounds and two more matches each and we'll be in the finals."

"Hold your horses." Zelda responded. "Link has to get through me first."

"Well so do you princess." Link replied. "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The trio was yet again competitively conversing about the tournament in a friendly way. The other brawlers were conversing among themselves, except for Snake, who was once again standing in the corner. Snake looked, or at least acted, like he was oblivious to the other brawlers and their chatter. He was in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, he got a call. When he saw who it was, Snake walked off in a different area to answer it.

"Why haven't you gotten him yet?" the voice of his client asked. "Now's the perfect time to do it."

"I want to wait until I have a chance to get him when no one else is around." Snake answered. As surprising as it might have been, Snake wasn't shocked to know that his client was not only watching the tournament, but was fully aware of what was going on behind the scenes.

"And when will that be genius?"

"Either after his match and before mine or anywhere around the semifinals if we both make it that far."

"What happened after Link's match?"

"I would have gotten him if he didn't suspect me."

"Then what are you going to do when he suspects you again?"

"I'll think of something."

"The second round will begin in two minutes." Toon Link stated. "Will Kirby and Ness get on their way and go to their teleporters?"

"Get yourself back to the lobby Snake." Snake's client ordered. "Remember, I'm watching." He ended the call and Snake went to the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is a short chapter but I'm not making the intermission longer than they should be. I want to put in the thoughts of the players and scenes focusing on one or more of the main characters.<strong>


	9. The Chibis of Courage and Wisdom

**Yay two chapters in one day. I just wanted to post this chapter since I have it done and I am currently working on Chapter 9. Even though Fox and Falco aren't dubbing the matches from Round 2 forward I want to stay in the spirit of their title contribution in Round 1. So each chapter have a significant or funky title for the chapter because of who is fighting in the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Chibis of Courage and Wisdom<strong>

Kirby and Ness went with the routine of the tournament and went to where they had to go.

"Your stage will be Pokemon Stadium 2." Toon Link stated.

They pressed the green button and blasted off to the stage. The stage was set as they waited to for the count down."

"3… 2… `1… Go!" the announcer recited, allowing the battle to take place.

- with the other brawlers -

Everybody was doing their own thing at that point. Some of the brawlers were watching while others were socializing. Zelda and Samus were communicating and gossiping while Pit and Marth were talking about prior events. Snake like usual was standing in the corner not uttering a word.

"So my sister has been studying up lately." Ike stated.

"Really?" Link responded with interest. "What for?"

"Apparently she has a seminar for healers in four days. She not only has to know the material that the seminar will cover, but she also has to know enough to make a speech about it."

"When does she leave?"

"It is a two day travel by foot so she's leaving tomorrow to get there with a day to spare."

"Interesting. She sure seems knowledgeable about the subject and an asset in that regard."

"Well yeah, her skills come in handy. Not only on my adventure but with any kind of medical situation that she is called to assist with."

"Kirby wins." the announcer proclaimed over the intercom.

"You know what that means." Link stated.

"You ready?" Zelda asked.

"You bet."

"Good luck to the both of you." Ike commented.

"Thank you." They both mused.

"Will Link and Zelda get themselves together?" Toon Link asked. "Your stage will be the melee classic Hyrule Temple."

Zelda and Link went to their teleporters.

"You'd better give me a fair fight." Zelda demanded.

"Well as you said earlier: I wouldn't have it any other way." Link responded.

They let themselves get shot off to their stage.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer sang. "Go!"

` Thus began the clash against the two heroic Triforce wielders. Bobs and fire balls were ablaze. The two stayed balanced with every attack they made and every hit they took.

After a while their damage steadily increased to one hundred percent and continued to up. Link grabbed Zelda and threw her up. He swung his sword upward to hit her. The attack would send her off the stage. She was brought back to the stage with a (friendly) vengeance. She in turn grabbed Link and threw him upward as well. It resulted in Link getting knocked off the stage. He too, was brought back to the stage.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" the announcer confessed. "Time! … Sudden Death!"

The two went at each other to try and knock the other off the stage. As Zelda started to use a smash attack, Link jumped over it and shoved his sword down, which slammed into Zelda. Zelda went flying, but before she was sent of the stage, a Bomb-omb hit Link. It sent him flying, but not fast enough. Zelda was knocked off the stage a mere second before Link, making him the victor.

"Link wins." the announcer chimed at the victory station.

- with the other brawlers -

"Way to go Link!" Ike cheered, after meeting the duo at their respected teleporters. "You too Zelda. You did great."

"Thank you." the duo chimed. Ike gave them a soft grin.

"Now you're up." Link stated=, patting Ike on the shoulder. "Good luck and be careful. Pikachu is a speedy electric rat, remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Round is starting and it will finish next chapter. This chapter focuses on Ike a bit during Ness and Kirby's fight. His sister (named Mist) may be relevant in a later chapter.<strong>


	10. Man vs Beast

**Sorry for the almost month delay. I've been kind of busy and stuff. Here's the last two matches Round 2. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Man vs Beast<strong>

Ike was already in his teleporter before Toon Link made his routine announcements. Pikachu scampered to his teleporter.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu greeted.

"Hello." Ike responded. "And good luck to you too, my electric friend."

"Your course will be Mario Circuit." Toon Link told.

Once they were taken to their stage, the countdown began again. Once they were allowed to fight they did.

Thunderbolts and sparks rumbled and fire blazed. Shy Guys in cars were racing by.

The brawlers were trying to be as progressive as possible as possible. Damage was dealt with every attack that landed.

Ike hit Pikachu with his blade. It made Pikachu fly far enough to hit the Shy Guys, who were just driving by. Pikachu bounced off the cars and flew towards Ike, who in return smashed the electric mouse with a smash attack. It knocked Pikachu out and the mouse was promptly brought back to the stage.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" the announcer began. "Time!"

Ike and Pikachu were brought to the victory circle in an orderly fashion. Ike stood there with his hands on his hips as the always courteous announcer declared him as the winner. Once he was, the two were sent back.

- With the brawlers -

Pikachu and Ike emerged from their teleporters.

"You did good, friend." Ike stated.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"Thank you."

"Nicely done you two." Link confessed while walking up to them. "Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." Ike replied with a smile, and Pikachu responded the same. "Now I do believe Pikachu and I need to get our heart containers."

"Indeed you do. I'll see you back in the lobby."

Ike, Link, and Pikachu went their separate ways for the time being.

Snake and Donkey Kong went to their teleporters.

"Your course is Shadow Moses Island." Toon Link admitted.

They nodded and pressed the green button. They were instantly materialized to their stage.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The announcer called. "Go!"

- With the other brawlers -

Link was watching while everyone else was doing their own thing. That eerie feeling that welcomed Link in Snake's last match came back. Link noted it and noted how Snakes match was going.

"Something the matter Link?" Zelda asked the green clad hero as she approached him.

"Does something seem off about Snake?" Link asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't that focused on the match. He seems distracted, like he's got a mission."

"Well that's normal for Snake, isn't it? He's not exactly much of a talker, but gives off an 'I've got a mission' vibe ever once in a while, even before he says anything about it. Why's now any different?"

"Because this isn't said vibe. It's a different 'mission' vibe. It's more of an 'I've got to get something here' kind of vibe. He never brings his missions to a tournament or brawl, only the vibe telling us he has a mission before he tells us. I don't know what it is, I just know he's after something. What do you think Ike?" Link asked as the bluenette approached the duo.

"About what?" Ike replied.

"Snake being different than usual."

"I felt a vibe that was different, yes, but I've been getting vibes quite a bit since the end of your match with Marth, so my assumptions about those vibes may be different."

"Well if you're right and he did bring some part of his mission here, it could be for the prize money." Zelda reasoned with what logic she could muster. "The guy doesn't always get paid during his missions, and he needs supplies every now and then."

"Snake wins." The announcer proclaimed at the victory circle with the two brawlers.

"You have your second intermission folks." Toon Link announced. "Use it wisely. I'll see to it that Link and Kirby make it to their teleporters in ten minutes."

"Link!" A voice screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the rest of the second round. Who is screaming Links name? That will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Where's My Uniform!

**In this chapter we get to see who is screaming Link's name. This chapter has a bit of a more comedic tale. This is an intermission and like I said each intermission will be different and look at one or more of the main characters. I will explain a bit of where I came up with the idea at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Where's My Uniform?!<strong>

"Link!" a voice screamed.

Link looked towards the door to see who was yelling his name. In the door was Link's old friend Pipit, who had a face full of irritation and anger. 'Oh no.' Link mentally sighed.

"Where is it?" Pipit boomed as he stomped over to Link.

"Where is what?" Ike asked curiously.

"Where's my uniform?"

Link stood there with a blank expression. He just stared at Pipit only to blink every two seconds. He was trying to remember what Pipit was talking about until he finally remembered. 'Oh yeah.' Link finally realized. 'I knew I brought it for a reason.'

"Right, your uniform." Link finally responded. "It's in my locker."

"Go get it." Pipit ordered.

"I can't! It's half way across the stadium. It would take me about ten fifteen minutes to get there and back. My match is in ten minutes, so there's no way I can get there and back by that time."

"How do you get there?"

"I've got a map." Zelda stated, walking over to the debating duo with a map in her hand. She opened it up. "We're here." Zelda pointed to the room where they were in. "The men's locker room is right … here." She pointed to another part of the map. Pipit realized that Link was right. The locker room was half way across the stadium.

"Thank you Zelda." Pipit thanked. "Um …"

"Locker 28." Link answered, knowing what Pipit was going to ask.

Pipit ran off to the locker room and Zelda gave Link a glare.

"What we were backed up on laundry and Pipit had a spare uniform lying around." Link explained.

"Excuses, excuses." Ike sarcastically responded.

"Don't go there with me Mike and Ike."

"Hey! What did I say about calling me that?"

"Relax."

- Several minutes later -

Pipit made it to the locker room and found Link's locker. He went to open it, but it wouldn't. He tried several times until he eventually Pipit noticed the combination lock. 'There's a combination?' Pipit annoyingly complained. 'Why didn't Link say anything? What could the combination be?' Pipit stood there for a second. 'It has to be something that only Link could think of.' He scrambled through a few ideas until one finally stood out. '10 … 7 … 17 …' Pipit pulled the lock and it unlocked. 'Yes!' He opened the door and started looking. Once he found his uniform, he grabbed it and left.

- One minute left to the intermission -

"Kirby and Link get ready." Toon Link ordered. The duo followed it. "Your course is Skyworld."

- With Fox and Falco -

"We're going to start the semifinals." Fox declared. "It can only get more intense from here."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea for the whole uniform thing was something my sister and I came up with. When we would be messing around on Brawl, we would say that when the characters we were playing chance and we changed their palatecolor of their outfit it was because they were backed up on laundry. With Link it was because Zelda was (because we have Zelda and Link as a couple sometimes married (Because another idea we played around with was the brown and green and the green Toon Link were Link and Zelda's twin boys.)). Anyways, if any of you have played Skyward Sword you'll probably know that Pipit wears an outfit similar to Link's but it's yellow instead of green. And as we all know one of Link's alternative palates in Brawl is yellow so we figured why not let Pipit have a cameo in the story trying to get his uniform back. I also want to mention Link's locker and Ike's nickname. You may have noticed that Links locker is a reference to both Ocarina of Time and the Zelda franchise as a whole. Link's locker number is a reference to the Legend of Zelda turning 28 years old this year and his combination is a reference to Links age in Ocarina of Time. He was 10 at the beginning, when he pulled the Master Sword out 7 years went by, and he was 17 after he pulled the Master Sword out. Now Ike's nickname I wanted to make to have a sort of comedic moment with Ike and Link. I had a few ideas but Mike and Ike for whatever reason worked (probably because it's a candy and has Ike's name in it).**


	12. Heroes of Courage and a Suspicious Snake

**Sorry for the delay. So here's the semifinal round. I want to explain one thing because I feel that I should. When the characters of the Smash Bros world fight, it's different when it's a tournament and an actual fight. The fighting for tournaments is a little more competitive. Fighters just want to beat their opponent to advance to the next round and eventually be victorious. There are normal rivalries and friendly rivalries. When it's an actual fight between people like Link vs Ganondorf it has a chance that someone may die and there are higher costs to these fights versus a fight in the tournament. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Heroes of Courage and a Suspicious Snake<strong>

Link and Kirby were sent to their course. The stage was luminescent with golden yellow platforms and clouds.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer began. "Go!"

- With the other brawlers -

Ike was glued to the match. He was sitting down mentally cheering for his green clad friend of courage.

"Relax." Zelda sighed. "It's just a tournament."

"I know." Ike replied. "Link is that one person I want to fight, you know?"

"I understand that, but you have just as much of a chance to fight him as Snake does and you have the same chance of fighting Kirby. So don't get your hopes up too much."

"Okay."

They continued to watch the match. After the two minutes were over, Link was declared the winner. When he arrived back at the brawlers lobby, Ike ran over to him and gave Link a high five. Link gave Ike a 'good luck' as Toon Link started the announcements.

"Let's wrap up the semifinals." Toon Link decreed. "Snake and Ike hurry to your teleporters. Your course is the melee classic Corneria."

Ike ran to his teleporter. He was confident that he could win the match. He knew he had to if he wanted to face Link in the finals."

When Ike got to his teleporter he waited for snake to get to his. A lurking suspicion creeped up when Snake got to the teleporters. Ike willingly pushed said suspicion aside, not wanting to think about it. When Snake got in his teleporter, they pressed the green button and were sent to their stage.

They landed on the Great Fox as it was making its usual rounds on Corneria.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" The announcer chimed.

The two went at each other. Ike had strength on his side but Snake had agility and explosives. Ike would have to be a little more cautious because of that.

The two would take damage from physical attack, since no one wanted to hit Snake's bombs or grenades.

Snake hit Ike. The power was going to knock Ike off the stage, but an Arwing cushioned the blow and gave Ike another chance.

Ike jumped off the Arwing and hit Snake. Unfortunately, there was no Arwing to save Snake, so he was knocked off the stage. Ike looked at his damage watch. It sad he was at one hundred and eighty percent. With only ten seconds left, Ike would have to be as evasive as possible so there wouldn't be the slightest chance of him getting knocked out.

Snake started to attack and Ike evaded it. Snake was about to hit Ike, when Ike tripped. By doing so, he narrowly missed getting hit.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Time!" The announcer counted.

The two were sent away from the stage. Slightly embarrassed that he was still on the ground, Ike stood up.

"Ike wins." The announcer declared.

- With the other brawlers -

Link welcomed Ike back. He congratulated Ike and said a few positive things to Snake.

"My ego left me man." Ike dramatically sighed.

"Well at least it cushioned your fall." Link sarcastically replied with a chuckle.

"That's cold."

"It's nothing a heart container won't fix."

"I'll see you after I get it."

"The finals will be in ten minutes." Toon Link preached. "Enjoy it."

Ike went to get his heart container. When he got there, a pressuring suspicion weighted on his shoulders. He grabbed his heart container and let it do its magic. A hand rested on Ike's sholder, which made him tense up. Ike looked at the hand's owner. It was Snake.

"I need you to come with me." Snake persuaded. "Someone wishes to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert Dramatic Music* someone's in trouble. I have the next chapter written. I'll post it after this chapter has been out for a little (I want to give people the chance to read it before I post the next chapter).<strong>


	13. Uncertainty

**We are going to get a glimpse into Snake's objective.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Uncertainty<strong>

Snake managed to persuade Ike into following him. Snake lead him out the nearest exit. The travel was quiet, too quiet.

"So someone wants to meet me?" Ike asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Snake replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's been waiting to meet you."

"Why didn't he come to meet me himself?"

"He believes that meeting you alone is difficult."

That statement alone started making Ike suspicious. He looked back noticing how far he was from the stadium. He stopped walking, not wanting to go any farther.

"Who is your client?"

- With Link -

"Where is Ike?" Link questioned. "He should have been back by now."

"I don't know." Zelda replied, looking around the lobby. "I also don't see Snake. Do you know where he could be?"

Link's eyes widened with Snake.

- With Ike and Snake -

"I can't say." Snake replied.

Ike winced nervously.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Ike spoke out.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Do you even know who your client is?"

Snake was silent, which made Ike even more uncomfortable.

"I'm not going any farther. I have a match and I can't trust you. If you can't even tell me who you are working for, you may just be handing me to my death. I mean, you might just be handing me to an enemy or higher evil. Suspecting that, I can't go any farther with you."

Ike turned around and started to go back to the stadium when Snake grabbed his arm. Ike looked at him and started to pull away.

"Let me go!" Ike ordered, disengaging his arm from the older man's grip.

Ike ran back to the stadium. Time was running out.

Once Ike was out of sight, Snake's client popped up.

"That didn't end like I wanted it to." The client stated.

"He may have a point." Snake replied.

"And I already told you that I am not going to harm him."

"But he's right. I don't even know you. How do I know you won't hurt him? Who are you?"

"This isn't twenty questions for the client. Everything will reveal itself in due time. You've already failed my last request, but I thought you deserved another chance. Fail me again and I will be forced to take extremes."

- At the stadium -

Link was anxiously looking for Ike. There was a minute left before the next match and Ike was yet to be seen.

Ike ran into the stadium with thirty seconds left. He ran into his teleporter.

"Where were you?" Link anxiously asked, entering his own teleporter.

"I'll tell you later." Ike panted.

"Snake?"

"I'll tell you later." Ike decided to change the subject. "What stage?"

"Battlefield."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yes. You?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. May the best man win."

They pressed the green button and were sent to their stage.

* * *

><p><strong>So Snake had worked with the mysterious client before and failed. Yet, Snake still doesn't know who he really <strong>


	14. Attack on the Final Round

**So here is the next chapter. This will be the last chapter involving the tournament matches. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Attack on the Final Round<strong>

Ike and Link landed on the lush stage, waiting for the countdown.

"3… 2… 1…" the announcer began. "GO!"

The two engaged in combat. Swords were clashing and bombs were thrown.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Link asked when their blades started pushing against each other.

"Yeah," Ike replied, "now's not the best time and that's something I don't want to think about while I'm fighting."

"I understand."

The two distanced themselves from each other. Before they could continue their spar, someone burst onto the stage. Ike and Link turned their attention to the approaching character. It was Snake.

Ike looked at him, shocked, Link was surprised, and Snake looked indifferent. Without warning, Snake darted at Ike, who tried to avoid him.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "Are you crazy? You can't just interrupt our match."

Link darted at Snake, who threw a grenade at the hero. It exploded, blocking off Link.

"Link!" Ike yelled.

He was going to run to his friend, but was intercepted by Snake. He grabbed Ike by his collar.

"You're coming with me." Snake told.

A fist smacked Snake, knocking him off the mercenary. Ike turned his attention to his savior.

"DK?" Ike gasped, looking at the ape.

"You okay Ike?" Link asked.

"I should be asking you that," Ike responded running over to him and gave him a smile, "but I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good and I'm fine. So what brings you here DK?"

"I saw Snake being quite suspicious." Donkey Kong replied.

- Flashback -

Link and Ike had just went to their stage and Donkey Kong was thirsty. He and Diddy went to the nearest drinking fountain. After getting his drink, DK saw Snake sneaking around. He watched Snake with suspicion.

"You okay uncle DK?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah." DK replied. He started to walk in the direction Snake went.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm checking something out. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll see you in the lobby."

Donkey Kong nodded and walked off. He followed Snake's trail and found Snake tampering with a teleporter. Snake finished and used the teleporter. Donkey Kong went over to the teleporter and looked at it for a moment. It was set to warp to Battlefield. Wanting to see what that meant, Donkey Kong went into the teleporter and let himself get warped to the stage.

- End of Flashback -

Snake was back on the stage. Donkey Kong and Link were going to attack, but it was Ike who beat him to the punch … literally. Instead of using weaponry, the two started a fist fight.

"This is my kind of fight." Donkey Kong stated, running to join the brawl.

"Wait for me!" Link yelled, joining everyone.

The four fighters brawled it out, until they were instantaneously zapped off the stage.

The four off them were placed on the stage in the middle of the audience area. They stood there waiting for an announcement.

"Due to the nature of this match we have to send Ike and Link to a sudden death match." Fox stated.

"What?!" Link and Ike gasped, "Why?!"

"Because Snake and Donkey Kong intervened during your match. We were having technical issues and were unable to stop the match. So since neither one of you were knocked out that means you must settle the match in a sudden death round. The stage is still Battlefield."

Ike and Link were promptly sent back to their stage.

"Sudden death!" The announcer declared.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen." Link admitted.

"Tell me about it." Ike replied. "Shall we?"

Link nodded and the two began the match. Their swords clashed and Link's shield provided some defense to a number of Ike's strikes. Several hits were made, but none of them were strong enough to knock out either brawler. The Bomb-ombs started falling, which caused the duo to scatter. However, it would not stop them. Ike and Link jumped to dodge two Bomb-ombs. Ike shoved Link, and knocked the green clad teen into a Bomb-omb. It exploded and sent Link flying.

"Game!" The announcer announced.

The duo was brought to the victory circle one last time.

"Ike wins!" The announcer declared.

- With Fox and Falco -

"There you have it folks." Fox announced. "Ike is the Special Cup champion."

The crowd cheered.

"The champion will be getting his prize momentarily." Falco stated. "I would like to give everyone who came out today a big thank you. We hope you all will come to the next tournament. Thanks again and I hope to see you all soon."

- With Toon Link, Snake, and Donkey Kong -

Donkey Kong and Snake were sitting in the administrations room with an angry Toon Link.

"You guys are in a whole lot of trouble." Toon Link growled.

* * *

><p><strong>The tournament is over but what kind of trouble will DK and Snake be in? What kind of punish ment will they receive? <strong>


	15. Punishment

**I have this chapter and the next chapter written and will have them posted today. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Punishment<strong>

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"I mean you hotwired a teleporter, shorted out the time so we couldn't stop the match, and from what I can assume attempted kidnapping." Toon Link replied. "Those are serious offenses."

"What does that have to do with me?" DK replied.

"You intervened."

"I was saving Ike."

"Wait who are we even in trouble with?" Snake asked.

"Mario." Toon Link answered.

"What is he going to do?"

"It will go one of two ways. You have a fifty percent chance that A. he won his golfing tournament and he'll be a little upset and let you go with a warning, or B. he lost his match to his wife, Peach, and really let loose and be pretty fucking furious. He takes his spots very seriously."

The door was slammed open and burned to the ground.

"That would be option B." Toon Link panicked while running out of the way.

"This tournament had better have gone smoothly or else I'm going to fuckingkill somebody." Mario boomed. He looked at the trio with fire in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Heh… heh… well sir…" Toon Link stuttered. "Um Snake just hotwired and he DK sort of barged into Ike and Link's match. Um… that was also the final match."

Mario's face turned blood red and steam escaped his ears and nose as a fire grew around the plumber.

"Um… what are you doing Mr. Bowser?" Toon Link questioned.

"I'm intensifying the mood." Bowser replied, momentarily stopping his flames. "It only gets hotter from here."

"Bowser leave!" Mario ordered.

"Alright. Geez." Bowser left the room.

"You mean to tell me that Snake hotwired the eight thousand dollars I just spent a week ago?"

"Well… um… you see… um…"

"Spit it out!"

"Yes." Toon Link nervously answered.

"I should throw you both in the brawler's box."

"Why me?" DK yelled. "I was just trying to stop the problem. I was only doing what I thought was in the best interest of the match and I promised my nephew a banana split, so you can't throw me in the brawler's box."

"I'm still very fucking pissed, but looking at your circumstance I'll let you off with a warning. Next time I won't be so nice. You're free to go."

DK left the administrations room and Snake tried to sneak out.

"Not so fast Snake." Mario lectured. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Snake stopped and DK laughed half way down the hall.

"I was going to pay my cleaning crew a.k.a. Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings two hundred thousand dollars to clean the stadium, but in light of the recent events, you will be cleaning the entire stadium by yourself for free."

"What?!" Snake exclaimed almost fainting.

"That or spend a week in the brawler's box, because thanks to you I need to scarf up another eight hundred thousand dollars to repair the teleporter system, I need to ask my wife for a million dollars so I can give Ike the prize money because I didn't win the tournament, and I need to scarf up another one hundred thousand dollars to get a security system AND hire a security crew for the transporter system. I also need new tires for my kart before the race, of which you will be paying for. It will be a thousand dollars."

"That's not bad." Snake admitted.

"PER TIRE!"

"What?"

"I need high quality tires so that they won't deflate. I had the money until YOU fucked up my teleporter system."

"Um sir…" Toon Link intervened.

"WHAT!?"

"Um… what about the timer… or the um… attempted kidnapping?"

Mario's nose and ears steemed once more and fire emerged.

"Get out of her Bowser!" Mario yelled.

"Alright. Alright. Geez. I just wanted to get my cleaning supplies." Bowser explained.

"You're not cleaning tonight. Snake is. Just Snake."

"Yes!" Bowser cheered and fist bumped the air. "Kids were going to Mushroom Roadhouse."

"Yay!" Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings cheered.

"As for you Snake make that three thousand dollars per tire. The additional eight thousand dollars is for compensation for the time."

"And for the attempted kidnapping sir?" Toon Link asked.

"For that, you are not allowed to participate in tournaments for the next six months."

Mario grabbed some supplies and haned them to Snake.

"Here are your cleaning supplies. I'll see you tomorrow at ten o' clock sharp, and if you try to escape, I have Chain Chomps guarding the door. And if you finish before ten you may sleep in the cleaning closet."

"I had a valid reason to do what I did." Snake declared.

"I'm sure you did sweet checks." Mari sarcastically answered before looking at his watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late. Peach is making spaghetti and meatballs, so I got to go. Peace out. See you in the morning."

- With Ike and Link -

"Did you hear that Ike?" Link asked.

"Yeah bro. I went to get us our soda when I saw smoke coming out the door." Ike replied.

"You do know what that means, right?"

"Mario started running down the hall.

"Wait Mario. I gotta ask you something." Ike called. "Come back."

"I gotta go. Peach is making me dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs." Mari replied before exiting the stadium.

"I'm not getting my money."

"There, there." Link replied patting Ike on the sholder. "He'll just have to mooch off of Peach. How about, to cheer you up, I take you to the Mushroom Pub?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So Snake got an ear full and Bowser was being Bowser. By the way, the brawler's box is like a solitary confinement for the brawler's whet they really do something bad and The Mushroom Roadhouse and Mushroom Pub are a restaurant and Pub in Mushroom Kingdom.<strong>


	16. Departure Day

**So here we have the day after the tournament. This chapter isn't a really long one but it sets up the aftermath of the tournament.**

**Chapter 15: Departure Day**

It was ten o' clock the following morning. Snake had finished the cleaning and Mario was making his final inspection.

"Alright, you cleaned the whole stadium pretty well. I hope you learned your lesson. Now you just need to pay me the twelve thousand dollars."

"Here you go." Snake responded, handing Mario s bag full of money. Mario looked at him with a blank expression.

"You know if you had the money last night you could have given it to me."

"I know. Let's just say the bank of Wario's seat gave me a present."

Mario looked at the bag.

"This is Wario we're talking about. He never carries JUST twelve thousand dollars around. It's usually at least twenty thousand… Hand it over."

"Fine."

Snake unwillingly handed Mario the rest of the money.

"Thank you. You are free to go Snake."

- With Ike, Link, and Mist -

Mist was prepared to go. Her seminar was only three days away so she had to leave, but not without bidding adieu to her brother first.

"Be careful." Ike warned.

"You said that last time." Mist reminded.

"Well you can never be too cautious."

"I know."

"Have Micaiah send her bird with a message when you get there."

"I will."

Mist gave her brother a hug and started her journey.

"See you in a few days brother." She shouted. "Don't get into trouble."

Once she was gone, Ike and Link started to talk about the tournament.

"So were you able to get the prize money?" Link asked.

"I will later." Ike replied.

"Why?"

"Well apparently with all of the damage Snake caused with the teleporters and timer, Mario had to find the money, and sense he didn't win the tournament, which was supposed to provide the prize money for the Special Cup tournament winner, he had to ask Peach to provide it."

"All of this because Snake went all random kidnapper?"

"Yeah. Mario just got the systems updated and repaired, and again sense he didn't win the golfing tournament, he had to scarf up the money for the repairs."

"Alright. Well if you see Zelda on your way there, feel free to say 'hi'."

"Why?"

"Peach offered to give her tickets if she lost the tournament."

"Where were we during that?"

"Training."

"Okay. Well I've got to go. I wanted to stop by my father's grave before I picked up the prize money. See you later?"

"Yeah."

**As you can see Ike's sister Mist had shown up.**


	17. I got to use the John

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I meant to get the chapter up a week or two after I posted the last few chapters. I just wanted the last few chapters to get some views and maybe a review or two before I posted the next chapter, but that didn't got accordantly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: I got to use the John<strong>

It was night when Link and Ike decided to go to the Mushroom Pub. They just got their drinks when they continued their friendly conversation.

"So how is everyone?" Link asked.

"Pretty good." Ike replied. "Peach and Zelda were as cheery as always. Mario, on the other hand, civil as he may have been, was a little annoyed."

"Can you blame him?"

"No. Oh, and Zelda says the next time you get red wine all over your white tunic she'll kick your ass."

"Knowing her she'll hold to that."

The two chuckled before Ike let out a sigh.

"Hey, I've got to use the John. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ike got up from his seat and headed to the men's room. He headed to the urinal when someone grabbed him and threw him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Don't you know when to quit?" Ike yelled to his attacker.

"I'm afraid I can't." Snake replied.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Ike head-butted Snake and the two started to duke it out. Punches came in contact with body parts. Eventually Snake had Ike pinned to the wall again.

"Can't a Koopa take a shit in peace?" Bowser yelled after he slammed the stall door open. "I've been constipated all week and…" He paused when he noticed the situation.

"Help me!" Ike ordered.

"Okay, one second."

Bowser closed the stall door to be rid of his bowel problem, but right as he exited the stall, someone else barged into the bathroom.

"Does it really take this long to take a piss?" Link shouted, before he noticed the bodies. "Snake!"

He jumped Snake, knocking him off the mercenary. Once Ike was free, he and Link battled Snake, and once Link got the chance he threw a Deku nut. When the flash ceased and the smoked uplifted Link and Ike were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bowser XD He hasn't gotten much peace in this story. Though he kind of has been easing some tension. <strong>


	18. Trouble

**Moving right along. The story is progressing and there should be more action in the chapters to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Troubles<strong>

Ike sighed as he finally rid himself of his bladder problem.

"Do you really need to do this now?" Link asked. "Seriously, my house is like five minutes from here."

"Well excuse me princess." Ike mockingly replied, as he got himself together. "When would you like me to do it?" Link started to lead the way. "You and I both know I couldn't do it earlier, unless you wanted me to piss on Snake. That or piss my pants."

"I really don't care. They're your pants not mine."

They walked in silence before they changed the subject.

"So you really don't know why Snake's doing this?" Link inquired.

"Nope." Ike responded. "All I know is that it has to do with a client that I'm pretty sure he knows nothing about."

"That's risky."

"I know."

The two were silent once more, leaving the conversation be. Crickets were chirping and fireflies lit up. Light thudding broke the peaceful scene. Link and Ike cocked their heads in attention, preparing to attack at any moment.

Their tension eased when they got a glance at their visitor. It was the friendly neighborhood prime ape, Donkey Kong. Link and Ike sighed in relief.

"Don't scare us like that." Link sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ike questioned.

"Well you know, I was taking a walk." Donkey Kong answered. "Diddy's spending the night at Yoshi's and I was wondering if I could chill at your house tonight Link."

"Oh." Link realized. "Yeah, you can hang with us. Come on." The now trio started walking. "I just have one rule: pick up your bananas. I was slipping all day the last time you stayed over."

"No problem."

They finally reached Link's humble abode when a little orange bird flew to the door. It had a letter clenched in its talons. Ike noticed the bird right before closing the door. He recognized it was Micaiah's and took the letter. The bird then went on its merry way.

"Mist must have meet up with Micaiah." Ike expected as he unfolded the letter.

He studied it carefully, ready for a bright and enthused story from his sister. However, as he continued to process the letter, it got darker, and his once relieved composure spiraled to one with intense brotherly concern. Once finished, his arm fell. Link immediately knew there was a problem and Donkey Kong felt the tension.

"She didn't make it." Ike stated as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned.

"My sister didn't make it to the checkpoint. I knew something was going to happen." Ike threw the letter in Link's general direction, that of which Link picked up. Ike started pacing, as Link read the letter. "Micaiah said Mist was going to meet up with her this afternoon and they were going to travel the rest of the night to cut their travel time in half. But, when the time was coming Mist was nowhere to be seen. She thought Mist might have been running a little late when she heard my sister screaming. Micaiah ran to try and find her, but the only thing she could find was Mist's staff and scarf, as well as a piece if red cloth from an unknown source. Micaiah has the scarf and staff and she will be returning it to my mother as soon as possible."

Everyone was silent, carefully processing the information. Ike growled, getting impatient and enraged.

"I'm going to find her." Ike declared. "Alone!"

"No you're not." Link replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I cannot let you go alone. You're not in the clear yet with Snake and the last thing I need is for you to get yourself into trouble."

"I don't want to risk anything by bringing you along. I have to do this alone."

"Oh, I would listen to your friend." A voice stated. "You're right. You have to go … but not alone."

A character appeared in the room, draped in red. He dislodged his cloak exposing himself to the trio.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert suspenseful music* Now we get to find out the identity of Snake's cloaked clientele. <strong>


	19. The not so Mysterious Visitor

**So we finally get a glimpse of Snake's client. You may be surprised.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The not so Mysterious Visitor<strong>

"Ghirahim!" Link growled with malice.

"Oh but of course." The tall paler man responded. "Who else would it be? Zelda?"

"Are you really coming back for an ass whooping so soon?"

"Not at all. I'm here for your friend Ikey poo. Honestly, why did I bother hiring Snake after the Being of Legend incident? It's so much easier to do things myself, but I didn't want to get down and dirty and I wanted to be a gentleman by giving him another chance. So I'll take responsibility for that one."

"And what makes you think we'll hand him over?"

Link and Ike drew their swords and were ready to fight. Ghirahim gave them an all too enthused smile and with the snap of his fingers, he and Ike spontaneously vanished in an array of diamond shaped debris.

"No!" Link shouted, attempting to grab his friend. But it was already too late.

As the room cleared, Link growled in anger and disappointment. He was at a loss for words with only a little cussing.

The sound of choking snapped Link back to reality. Link looked at Donkey Kong, who was currently chocking on half of the banana he was eating.

"Great!" Link groaned walking over to the Kong.

Link proceeded to perform the Heimlich maneuver. He did it long enough for the banana to go flying. The banana shattered through the window and hit a foreign object that groaned.

Link let go of Donkey Kong and they both started to approach the broken window. The foreign object stood up and identified itself as human.

"I hate bananas." A gruff voiced complained.

"Get out of here Snake!" Link angrily ordered.

"I can't do that."

Snake went to the door and entered the house. He was welcomed by being pinned to the wall by one of Donkey Kong's strong hands.

"I'm here to help." Snake groaned.

"Yeah right. Like you were help earlier? As if, you traitor."

"I didn't know she was his sister or else I wouldn't have helped him."

This surprised Link and Donkey Kong for a moment. She? She who? It couldn't be the same she they were just talking about a few minutes ago, could it?

"What are you talking about?" Link interrogated. "She who?"

"Mist."

Link's eyes widened.

"How do you know Mist?"

"If you let me go I'll be more than glad to spill the beans."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because, once I tell you the story, you'll be more than glad that I'm siding with you."

Link gave Snake a stern but uncertain glare. He mentally questioned if they should trust Snake, but seeing as they didn't much of a choice, Link nudged his head giving Donkey Kong the 'okay' to let him go. Donkey Kong gave him a brief look of confusion but decided to listen to Link. He dropped Snake without thinking twice.

"Talk." Link demanded. Snake sighed.

"I meet Mist on a previous mission." Snake began. "I was injured pretty badly and she happened to find me. She helped heal me. She insisted on staying with me for the rest of my mission. I was a little hesitant, but she convinced me otherwise. Her company was pleasant and you could say we got well acquainted."

"But what does that have to do with what happened?"

"I did work with Ghirahim before, and Ike was right when he said that I didn't know who I was really working for. He never explained anything to me and he never revealed himself. To be honest I never really cared. But what made this time different was that he threatened to hurt Mist if I didn't help him."

Link's eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. I may have only known her for a short period of time, but I knew I didn't want her to get hurt."

"How didn't you know she was Ike's sister? She must have mentioned him at least once."

"She did, but she never gave me his name. She only talked about how great her brother was. I never put two and two together, because now that I think about it, a lot of it sounded like Ike. I should have asked. And that is my story."

Link and Donkey Kong remained silent. They started to process the information that Snake had just given them.

"So with all with what I've told you, can you trust me enough to let me help you?"

"What would you get out of it?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Forgiveness and redemption."

"I don't know. I would love to trust you, but I don't know if I can. What do you think Link?"

"Hm, with all that's happened I don't know if I can trust Snake. However, I can tell that he feels remorse for what he did and he was put into quite a predicament." Link explained. "Okay, you can help is, but you better not be throwing any curveballs."

"Don't worry I'm not." Snake confirmed. "I want to help Ike. Mist would want me to."

"If you're going to trust him, I will too." Donkey Kong decided.

"Okay. Then let's do this." Link asserted. "We're going to save Ike and Mist."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet none of you were expecting the client to be Ghirahim, but it is. This chapter just filled up the journal I was writing this in and it's not even done yet. Granted I have my other fanfiction, Being of Legend, in here but this one is longer.<strong>


	20. Planning the Rescue

**I'm on a roll. I have the next two chapters completed and I am working on another.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Planning the Rescue<strong>

"Okay so first things first we got to is figure out where Ghirahim took Ike." Link stated. "Snake did Ghirahim tell you where to take Ike when you got him? Where were supposed to meet him?"

"He told me a few places." Snake replied. "So we'll have to check all of them."

"And now we're back to square one." Donkey Kong complained.

"I suppose." Link sighed.

"He hasn't gotten that far." Snake stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he is hiding somewhere in Hyrule. As rhetorical as that may sound it's true. I don't think he would Ike and spirit him away to somewhere like Skyworld or Dreamland. It would really be a matter of where."

"That's a start. I just wish we had more to off of."

"Which will require more time investigating."

"And when we do find him them, then what?" Donkey Kong inquired.

"Well if I know Ghirahim like I think I do," Link admitted, "he won't give the toys he's stolen back so easily. He'll probably have a horde of minions waiting for us. The three of us can handle them, what with your brute strength, Snake's arsenal of machinery and explosives, and my swordsmanship, artillery, and overall knowledge of what we'll be fighting. The only problem is that it will take time to get through the armies I know he's going to send. I can't tell you what will happen when we get through them. I do not know if Ghirahim will escape with them or if he'll find a way to manipulate them into fighting us. There's also the chance that we will have to fight Ghirahim himself."

"So we basically should expect anything sense we don't know what exactly to expect?" Snake assumed.

"Pretty much."

"Alright. Then I think we should start looking for clues so we can find Ghirahim's base of operations."

"I agree. You ready DK?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." The Kong admitted.

"Then let's go." Link commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>It will be bouncing between Ike's perspective and Link and gangs perspective in the next few chapters. <strong>


	21. Seems so Nice yet it's not

**This is the first chapter that we get to see Ike in since the abduction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Seems so Nice yet it's not<strong>

Ike regained consciousness, and found himself chained to a wall in a clean, tidy, and nicely furnished room. Ike wrestled with the chains trying to break free.

"So let me get this straight," Ike began conversing with the lonesome abyss, "I'm your prisoner, yet I'm chained in a room that looks nicer than my mother's bathroom."

""Three things." Ghirahim stated in the corner of the room, now revealing himself to Ike. "One: you are my prisoner. Two: that's kind of disturbing that you know what your mother's bathroom looks like. And three: I like to keep things tidy, you'll be here for a while, and I hate spiders. And now that you're here, I would like to give you a welcoming present to welcome you to my castle."

"Wait this is your castle?"

"Yes. It was abandoned, although there was a skeleton in the basement. I think Ganondorf killed him and left the body to rot. Ganondorf is that kind of guy, you know?"

"Well I don't want your present jackass."

"You hurt my rainbow filled heart. But, I think you'll like it."

Ghirahim didn't give Ike a chance to respond, and went over to a curtain. He grabbed the rope and started to pull it out. The curtain pulled its way over until Ghirahim stopped pulling the rope.

"Now before I unveil my surprise I would like to tell you something." Ghirahim declared. "I will grant you one wish for your entire stay, but it can't be to get out of here."

Ghirahim finished pulling the curtain open. It revealed another cell, but what was in the cell shocked Ike."

"Mist!" Ike gasped.

"Ike." Mist screamed.

"Aw, I knew you'd like it." Ghirahim cheered. "Isn't she a cutie? Oh don't worry, I didn't hurt her. I treated her nice."

"Let her go!" Ike ordered.

"Is that your wish? Because if it is, I will grant it, but on one condition."

"Ike don't do it!" Mist demanded.

"What condition?" Ike inquired.

"You have to work for and with me." Ghirahim answered.

"Ike don't do it!" Mist screamed. "I don't want to leave you!"

"It's my job to protect you Mist." Ike explained. "Just know that I love you." Ike turned his attention to Ghirahim. "Get her out of her right now."

"Ike!" Mist cried.

"Brother's wishes." Ghirahim told Mist. "And by the way you'll be floating for a few minutes before you fall." With that, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Mist vanished. "Now, where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I believe I mentioned that Mist would become significant later on. Here's why.<strong>


	22. Be Prepared

**Now we're back to Link, Donkey Kong, and Snake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Be Prepared<strong>

"Guys we need to be prepared." Snake warned. "Ghirahim is danger…"

Link put a hand up to stop Snake, and started to talk.

"Snake, I know what I'm doing." Link stated. "I'm not saying you don't have any good advice. I'm just saying, I know what I'm dealing with. If anything you two should be prepared."

Zelda entered the room with a bright smile.

"Here you go." Zelda stated. "Here are your bags."

"I only see two bags." Snake stated. "Where's mine?"

Link gave Snake a 'seriously' face.

"My wife is not your fucking slave." Link yelled.

"But she got you and DK stuff."

"Well yeah. One, she's my wife. She's supposed to do that for me. No offense honey. And two, DK was already staying the night here anyways and she knows him."

"And I don't trust you." Zelda stated.

She started to hand the bags to everyone.

"For you baby, I packed you nine hundred ninety nine rupees, your red, blue and green tunic, one hundred arrows, sixty bombs, three green and three red potions, and some snacks." Zelda told Link, handing him the bag. "And for you my buff ape friend, I pack you three suits of armor, shoes," Donkey Kong gave her a glare, "plenty of bananas, two ties, nine hundred ninety nine rupees, your coconut gun with one hundred spare coconuts, and some little things."

"Thank you dear." Link thanked.

"Thank you Zelda." Donkey Kong also thanked. "This armor won't make me look fat will it?

"Don't worry." Zelda assured. "I had it made specifically to show off your natural muscle my friend."

Donkey Kong nodded with a smile on his face. He then gave her a thumbs up.

"And for you bitchy," Zelda growled, walking over to Snake, "I got you nine hundred ninety nine rupees and some extra ammo."

She gave him the supplies and proceeded to give him the 'I got my eyes on you' gesture.

The trio opened the door and exited the castle. But before they could leave, Link grabbed Zelda and made out with her. Snake shielded his eyes, while Donkey Kong got jealous.

"Come on man." Donkey Kon complaind. "You're making me jealous."

"I'll be back my love." Link declared, ignoring the Kong.

"You better." Zelda responded. "You've got one month."

"I will try my dear. I will try."

"Now I've got to go make spaghetti and meatballs because SOMEBODY made Mario depressed."

"I'm sorry." Snake apologized.

"Apology not accepted. Buddy, you really messed up. You made my best friend's husband mooch off her. Now get out of here before I go all ninja on your ass."

"Calm down dear." Link comforted. "Wait you're making spaghetti and meatballs? You know that's my favorite."

"Sorry. Mario's depressed and Peach doesn't have any money since she had to provide Ike's prize money, which he can't use on account of being held hostage. So I offered to make them dinner."

"Oh, alright. You better make me some when I get back, on account of making this journey."

"I will. I'll even make extra if you can bring Ike along."

"Okay."

With that, the trio bid their adieus and started their journey. As they started, Link made some ground rules.

"We each sleep for three hours each and someone watches out." Link stated. "Tonight, I'll take the first shift. I will wake you both up and you both will look out while I sleep."

"Why can't we do separate shifts?" Snake asked.

"I don't completely trust you yet Snake. So until that trust is repaired, someone will be up with you whenever you're keeping lookout. Rule number two: no arguing. We're saving Ike and Mist and that's that."

Screaming from above broke the trio's conversation. They looked up trying to figure out where it was coming from. All they could tell was that it was coming from a girl.

"Look!" Donkey Kong called out, pointing to a figure in the sky.

"Is that …?" Snake began.

"Mist!" Link shouted.

Once they identified Mist, the three of them tried to catch her. Because of the height she was falling at she wasn't entirely falling straight down, but rather in a swerving fashion.

Link was directly below Mist when she crushed him. She ended up in a lying position on top of Link.

"Um, I'm flattered that you seem interested in me," Link sarcastically joked, "But I'm married and you're kind of my best friend's sister."

"I'm sorry." Mist sniffled, getting off of Link and sitting next to him. Link sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"He's still with that creep."

"Who?"

"Ike!"

* * *

><p><strong>Attack of the flying Mists. And Zelda has every reason to be irritable at Snake.<strong>


	23. Complications

**We're still with Link, Donkey Kong, Snake, and Mist. We will get back to Ike and Ghirahim in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Complications<strong>

Mist ran up to Snake, red in the face and enraged. She smacked him in the face three times.

"Fuck you Snake!" Mist yelled. "Fuck you. How dare you work for that creep. I should have never saved you."

Snake stood there shocked, scared, and embarrassed. He lowered his head in shame.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Link spoke out, grabbing Mist. "Calm down sister. He said he is going to help us.

"Bullshit."

"He knows where Ghirahim may be hiding, but it would really helpful if you could give us some details."

Mist growled.

"Fine. He had us in an abandoned castle."

"There are several hundred abandoned castles in Hyrule."

"Did you catch any details about where the castle is located?" Snake asked. "One of the places Ghirahim told me to drop Ike off at was an abandoned castle."

Mist pretended not to hear Snake's statement.

"Answer him Mist." Link ordered.

"It was an isolated castle." Mist answered.

"I think you should ask the questions Link." Donkey Kong stated. "She doesn't seem like she wants to talk to yours truly."

"Fine. Mist what can you tell us about Ghirahim that we may not know about him?"

"He doesn't like spiders."

"Well than that rules out any abandoned castles in the desert or forest areas. Which leaves us with the one on the snowy mountains, the ones around and inside the Twilight Realm, and the ones by Death Mountain."

"I doubt he'd be at the one on the snowy mountains." Snake stated. ""It would be too obvious."

"Where do you suggest we start?" Donkey Kong questioned.

"I would recommend the castles around and inside of the Twilight Realm. Those would seem like the more logical ones to check out." Link hypothesized. "And I know just the person to help us out. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think will be the one they will visit?<strong>


	24. Motivations

**Back to Ike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Motivations<strong>

"Now, where do we start?" Ghirahim asked.

"With a question. Why me?" Ike replied.

"Well I need someone strong. Someone experienced. Someone with enough brain cells to hold up a conversation and is intellectually sound. Plus help is hard to find these days. Everyone's already doing their own thing."

"But wouldn't it easier or more convenient to choose Link? I mean it would make sense."

"While that may be true, he is sadly destined to be the hero he is supposed to be. He's bound to Zelda and my former master's decedent. You on the other hand, are not bound to any destiny and you choose your own fate. I can work with that."

"And what makes you think I'll be so willing to follow? I may have agreed to be here in exchange for my sister's freedom, but that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight."

Ghirahim started pacing while observing his hands.

"Well you'll see that, in time, you will enjoy working for me. I'll train you and make you into the ultimate fighting machine. I can also track your sister back down and really hrt her. I may have let her go, but I can still threaten you with her. Let's not push too many buttons. Any more questions?"

"Do you really think you'll get away with this?"

"Oh, but of course. By the time anyone could 'save' you, it will already be too late."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. I can do a lot of things in the blink of an eye. You'd be surprised with how much I've thought this out."

"You'd be surprised with how things could change. You'll never know it will fail until it finally does."

"And you won't know it succeeds until it does."

"Which do you think will happen first?"

"I suppose we'll see, now won't we?"

"Yes we will."

Ghirahim started walking towards Ike.

"Now that we've got that out of the way and had a jolly good Q and A, I think I'm going to be a little nice. Have a nice nap."

"What?"

Ghirahim knocked Ike out and injected Ike with a mysterious serum.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have another Ike and Ghirahim chapter.<strong>


	25. The Twilight Realm

**The dynamic four are making their first investigating pit stop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Twilight Realm<strong>

"Okay here we are." Link declared. "The portal to the Twilight Realm. Now I would like to call attention to a couple things. Because this is the Twilight Realm, there may be a chance I'll transform."

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"We'll there are a few spots that, if I touch, I will turn into a wolf. I've dealt with it before, but I just want to give you a heads up. Secondly, if I do turn into a wolf, don't make me mad. I might give you a jolly good wolf bite if you do. Mist I would recommend that you keep your distance and be ready for these two if they need treatment for rabies and wolf bites."

"Got it."

"That won't happen to us will it?" Snake asked.

"I can't make any promises." Link stated. "For all I know Donkey Kong will turn into a human, you'll turn into a snake, and Mist you might become a bunny."

"A bunny?" Mist asked.

"Yeah, a bunny." Link responded. "You're cute and bouncy, so why not? Alright, let's go."

Link activated the portal. When it opened, the four rescuers entered it."

When they got through, the portal closed, locking them in the black, purple, yellow, and orange world known as the Twilight Realm. The first thing Mist Donkey Kong, and Snake did was check for any abnormalities.

"Do I still have my fur?" Donkey Kong asked, feeling all over his body. He sighed. "Yep, I'm still an ape."

"No bunny ears." Mist declared, feeling her ears.

"I still have hands." Snake noted. "I think we're fine."

"That's good." Link stated.

"Who disturbs my realm?" A voice boomed.

"It is I, Link of Hyrule."

"Oh! Link."

A girl with orange hair ran over to them and gave Link a hug.

"Hey Midna." Link greeted. "What's with the alarm?"

"Oh, I do that to scare people off, and I'll let you know, it works. So, what can I do for ya, or did you just come to see pretty old me?"

"You are a lot of things, but old ain't one of them, and I wish I was here for a visit. I want to know if you've seen Ghirahim."

"No I haven't. Why?"

"He kidnapped my friend Ike, and all we know is that Ghirahim took him to an abandoned castle."

"I can give you a map of all the abandoned castles that are here."

"Thank you."

"I doubt you'll find him here, but I could be wrong."

She handed Link the map.

"Well we are still going to check. Ghirahim knows how to get around without being detected. And like you said, you could be wrong, so we've got to find out."

"Alright. I do wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Link looked around for a moment.

"Before we go. I have one more question."

"What?"

"How is tall, dark, and power hungry?"

"Ganondorf? He's been pretty quiet lately. The only commotion I have gotten from him was when he went all boar beast on Zant the other day. He probably deserved it. Other than that, he's been quiet, but that's been like that since the incident. It makes me wonder if he's planning something. Well I'll let you guys go. Good luck."

Midna scampered back to her castle, leaning them be. Link studied the map for a brief moment.

"Alright, let's get this investigation on." Link declared, leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So Midna was the mysterious buddy of Link's.<strong>


	26. How About

**Back to Ike. I was having some computer problems a week or two ago so I couldn't get the chapter up then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: How About<strong>

It had been a few hours so Ghirahim checked on Ike in his "room". He was debating if he should wake Ike up or not.

"I probably should wake him up." Ghirahim admitted. "But, I don't want to deal with his stubborn attitude."

"I get that from my father." Ike groaned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, so you're awake? It must be working because somebody here's grumpy."

"I'm always grumpy when I wake up. And what's working?"

"Oh nothing. I think I might unchain you for some training if you're ready."

"When you tell me what "it" is. Why does my neck hurt?"

"I must have gotten the needle deeper in the vein than I thought." Ghirahim whispered.

"What?!"

"All in due time."

"You better not have poisoned me."

"If I wanted to poison you I would have already… but I would have told you what you had to do for the antidote. Now how about that training?"

"How about you let me go?"

"How about I pretend I didn't hear that and start training you anyways?"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers. The chains magically let go of Ike's wrists. He plopped onto the ground. Ike stood there for a moment, then suddenly drew his sword. He bolted towards Ghirahim. He went to slash Ghirahim, who in turn, blocked it with his own blade. Ike tried to force his blade down on Ghirahim, instantaneously elbowed Ike the moment his footing slipped. Ghirahim proceeded to kick Ike, sending the blue haired teen flying. Ike slammed against the ground.

"You've got power." Ghirahim stated. "What with your brute force and the fact you can weild such a powerful sword, but you lack control. That's where we'll start."

Ike sat up. He rubbed the back of his head before he stood back up again.

"Shall we try again?" Ghirahim asked.

Ike growled. He readied his sword again and ran at the tall man again.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the new chapter. Sorry if it is a little short. Now I have the next chapter written but I'm debating whether or not I should post it. It's kind of shorter than this one so I don't know if I should have the next chapter finished before I post it or not. I probably will post it soon (tomorrow or the day after if all goes according). <strong>


	27. The First Rotations

**I have written more to this chapter. It did need more to it than I originally had, so I took it and expanded the chapter some more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The First Rotations<strong>

After a long day of searching, Link and company left the Twilight Realm. By this time it was nightfall. Since it was and the skies were favoring darkness, setting up camp was the more reasonable idea to do. The search would continue in the morning, but until then someone had to volunteer to take the first shift first.

"I'll take the first shift." Link stated. "You have six hours before your shift."

With that Donkey Kong and Snake chose not to argue and went to sleep. That left Link to sit before the fire, alert. He made sure to keep the fire going and kept himself warm. He also wanted to make sure that no one decided to pull a sneak attack. However, he wasn't the only one conscious at this point.

"You don't have to stay up you know." Link told Mist, who was sitting next to him.

She gave link a shrug, letting him know that she at least heard him.

"I don't want to." Mist stated. "But thank you."

There was a moment of silence. There was some concern that could be felt in the air.

"We will get your brother back."

"I know, or at least I hope so. I'm just so worried."

"I know. Your brother may be a knucklehead, but he's strong enough to survive and get through this."

Mist chuckled. She couldn't deny that statement.

"I suppose you're right."

The two continued to converse and kept each other company. They also preoccupied themselves with what they could. Link check on his inventory and Mist tried to find some herbs around the campsite to make some medicine in the event they needed it. They also kept an eye out for anything and everything. Nothing came after then, except for the occasional squirrel who ventured passed the campsite. Then once their six hour shift was over they woke up Donkey Kong and Snake. They started their shift while Link and Mist went to sleep.

"She hates me." Snake stated looking at the girl sleeping not too far from Link.

"Well you were working with the guy who currently has her brother." Donkey Kong pointed out. "She'll get over it … eventually."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the chapter with some other things added. I do have the next few chapters ready, but I'll let you guys read the improved chapter before I post them.<strong>


	28. In an Abandond Castle and Death Mountain

**Here's another chapter. I thought I should upload it now since I do have the next few chapters done, including this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: In an Abandoned Castle and Death Mountain<strong>

By daylight the four adventurers had already gone through two of the abandoned castles around the Twilight Mirror. They just had a few more before Death Mountain would become an option. They closed in on the next castle. It was a little bleaker than the last two.

"Alright," Link sighed, "what's behind door number 3?"

He pushed the door open to reveal the secrets within. The inside looked like it normally would. Furniture was covered with sheets, the floors creaked, and dust as the far as the eye can see, not to mention the broken windows.

"Let's check it out."

They walked into the house. Mist was staying close to Link.

"You know the drill." Link stated. "Split up to cover more ground."

Donkey Kong, Snake, and Link went in different directions, and just like the last time, Mist was accompanying her favorite companion: Link. They decided to check the top floor. Mist and Link split up, briefly, to check each bedroom. Link quickly investigated each room he entered, while Mist took her grand old time.

"You finding anything Mist?" Link asked.

"Nothing yet. You?" Mist responded.

"Nothing. I guess we've hit another wall, unless Snake or DK have found anything."

"Link!" Donkey Kong called.

"Coming! Come on Mist."

"Coming."

The dynamic duo went down the stairs. Snake and Donkey Kong had already regrouped.

"We've got nothing." Snake stated. "We hoped that you might have had some better luck."

"Unfortunately we've had no such luck." Link stated.

"So it's off to the next castle then?" Donkey Kong inferred.

"Yes."

The four companions exited the castle. With another search done, they had more of a possibility to find Ike in one of the other castles in the area. And with that in mind, they continued their search.

By late afternoon they had gone through all of the remaining castles. Not one of them housed Ghirahim and/or his hostage. That now left them with having to go to their next designated area.

"We should reach Death Mountain within a day or two." Link declared, while tying a message around a hawk's leg. "This hawk will deliver a message to Gor Coron, to let him know we're coming."

Link sent the hawk on his merry way. Once the hawk had gotten far enough the group started their hike towards the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>And with another Team Link chapter completed, you can guess where the next chapter will shift to: another Ike chapter that is.<strong>


	29. The Syringe Starts Taking Effect

**So here we are. Another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. I'm not complaining, I am just saying that's what I've been noticing. But if you are enjoying it, and you're not commenting I'm fine with that and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Syringe Starts Taking Effect <strong>

Ike had been "training" for a few days now. He finally found himself time to take a breather. All that running was tiring him out. 'This is insane.' Ike stated. 'What does this "training" have to do with me being here?' Ike had barely enough time to react as Ghirahim made another assault.

"You're getting the hang of it." Ghirahim complimented, before hitting Ike. "But, you're still slow."

Ike shook off the hit. He gave Ghirahim a stern stare. He was trying to decide what to do. Backing up was the only thing his body could think of. He decided to start running again.

He wasn't sure where to go. He could try to escape again, but he knew where that would lead him: once again chained to the wall and beaten. Ike stopped in an empty room and sat down. A throbbing headache had crept up on him. However, this particular headache wasn't a normal one. It may have felt stronger on his head, but it seemed to surge its pain through the rest of the body. Everything started feeling wore the moment Ike placed his head in his hands.

It seemed like an eternity when the sound of footsteps approached the room, and therefore Ike. Ike didn't have to look up to know it was Ghirahim. Even though they had been with each other for only what seemed to be a short amount of time, Ike learned to identify when the tall man was approaching.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Ghirahim sarcastically sympathized. "You're not looking to good."

Ike gave him a glare that said it all. "You don't say?" and "What did you do to me?" were just a few things it said.

"I can see that it is starting to take effect."

"You still haven't told me what 'it' is." Ike rebutted.

"I have already told you, all in due time. But, I can give you a piece of information and tell you one thing. Consider this a transformation into a truly amazing partnership."

Ghirahim grabbed Ike's arm and forced Ike to his feet.

"Now let's get back to training, and might I say red is a perfect eye color for someone as determined as you."

* * *

><p><strong>So we get to get a look into some of the effects that the contents of the syringe had. <strong>


	30. Receiving a Letter and 2nd Shift

**Here is the next chapter. I'm glad that I saved this one until now. I probably wouldn't have had anything to post in a while if I didn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Receiving a Letter and 2<strong>**nd**** Shift**

"Are we there yet?" Mist complained. "My feet are getting sore."

"No." Link sighed. "We probably won't get there until tomorrow afternoon at this rate."

Mist let out a dramatic groan. Not wanting to deal with her complaining, Link brought out the whistle Ilia gave him and played a tune. Moments later Link's trusty steed Epona came galloping over, hearing her song being played.

"Will Epona do?" Link calmly asked.

"Yes." Mist replied with a cheer. "You don't mind do you? She is your horse after all."

"No I don't mind. That is, so long as you won't complain for the rest of the way."

"I won't. I promise."

"Why can she ride your horse?" Snake complained.

"Because, I know neither one of you will complain." Link sharply answered. "Besides, I do not trust you with Epona, and she doesn't like strangers, which to her you are. And DK is too heavy for her."

With that said any threat of bickering ceased. Once Mist got on Epona, a hawk came down and delivered a message to Donkey Kong. He opened the letter and red it over to himself.

"Good news." Donkey Kong stated. "The race has been postponed."

"Really?" Link asked, before getting slightly sarcastic. "How is that good news?"

"We don't have to worry about the tickets going to waste. That whole tournament would have gone to waste … for us anyways."

"That is true." Link admitted.

The journey continued until nightfall. They were only a few hours away from Kakariko Village, but that was a good time to stop for the night.

"I want you to get some sleep Mist." Link stated. "I'll take the first rotation with Snake and I will wake you up when we've got to get DK up, okay?"

"Alright." Mist sighed, not wanting to argue with Link.

Mist set up an area for herself near Donkey Kong. She managed to get Epona to rest by her. Within moments, Donkey Kong and Mist got to sleep.

"She sure seems attached to you." Snake observed.

"Well yeah, I'm like her other big brother." Link stated. "I mean it's because of how close of friends Ike and I are. We're like brothers."

There was a moment of silence. Link knew what was going through Snakes head.

"She'll forgive you … eventually."

"Yeah right."

Link could tell the bitter sarcasm in Snake's tone.

"She just needs time."

"Like Ghirahim needed time to get Ike? Like Ghirahim needed time to twist this whole thing around and make her hate me? Or like how Ghirahim needs time to corrupt Ike?"

"That's nothing like this." Link scolded. "Get over this self-pity and move on. None of us are ready to trust you yet and at this rate I don't think we ever will for a long time."

The next six hours went by in silence mostly. Snake let Link's words sink in a little. Once their shift ended they had to awaken Donkey Kong and Mist. They sat next to each other in front of the fire.

"So does it say why the race has been postponed?" Mist asked.

"No." Donkey Kong answered. "But I figure either Diddy or Yoshi will fill me in when we get back."

"Did it say for how long?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a week, or so they hope."

"Alright. It sounds fun."

"It is, but it can be challenging depending on the cup."

Mist gave an understanding nod. They continued to converse and found things to keep themselves busy.

* * *

><p><strong>I made sure to add some more stuff to this chapter so that there was plenty of content. Cause I knew it wasn't going to be that long if I just went with what I had written for this chapter.<strong>


	31. Death Mountain Climb

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and am having some writer's block. This chapter had been done, but I wanted to have the next chapter finished, but since I haven't posted in a while I thought I would post it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Death Mountain Climb<strong>

"I have not heard any commotion as of recently." Renado stated. "Then again, I have not been up Death Mountain lately, and this Ghirahim character elusive. You'd better ask Gor Coron though. I mean he is the Goron chief after all and he probably knows more about the abandoned castles than I do."

"Well thank you anyways." Link thanked. "Are you sure you're okay with watching Epona?"

"Yes. She was always a pleasure to have. Plus you know how much my daughter, Luda, loves that horse."

Link nodded. He then guided his companions to Death Mountain. The walk, although long, was the least of their worries. There was the climbing they had to do and the occasional steam bursts and boulders they had to avoid.

After about an hour they got to an old looking elevator like contraption.

"This will easily take us up the rest of the mountain." Link stated, guiding everyone in it. "It will cut our time drastically."

Link hit a switch and the elevator rose. It pulled the gang up the mountain without hesitation. It stopped once it hit the "top floor", allowing the four companions to get off.

They were welcomed by several Gorons, who gave them a slightly puzzled look. When Link confirmed his presence, and the Gorons relaxed. Gor Coron approached the youth, and Link took the time to explain himself as well as the letter Link had sent him.

"I understand your concerns." Gor Coron admitted. "I have been hearing commotion about this Ghirahim lately. He has been causing mischief. I don't know if he is in anyone of abandoned living quarters. You may look, but I cannot promise anything."

"I understand." Link understood. "But, like you said it doesn't hurt to look. Would you mind marking down the locations of these condemned buildings on my map?"

"Sure."

Gor Coron took Link's map and marked the locations down.

"Thank you."

The gang were about to leave when Gor Coron stopped them.

"Wait!" Gor Coron ordered, getting their attention. "You just got here brother, and you haven't been here in a long time. The least you can do is have a quick wrestling match. For old time sake."

Link's expression lightened as a grin sprouted.

"Of course. It has been a while hasn't it. How could I not?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not long, but it's longer than when I first wrote it down. I have the next chapter started, but I am having a little writer's block. I'm trying to get some more material in the chapter, since I feel that the Ike and Ghirahim chapters don't have as much as the Mist, Snake, DK, and Link chapters, and I am giving Ghirahim some more character since I feel that I have been neglecting some of his personality.<strong>


	32. Aggression

**I'm not dead. Sorry for such a long wait. Like I said in the previous chapter, I have been busy. However, on the bright side, I do have the story completed. It's typed, so I just need to post the rest of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Aggression<strong>

Ike was given a reprieve. He was sitting on the bed in his well-furnished prison. He was rubbing his eyes, hoping that he could erase the red for his eyes. Proving to be futile, Ike stopped. Letting out a sigh Ike rested his hands in his lap.

The picture of strain graced his presence ever so elegantly. Several scrapes and bruises danced around his arms and the rest of his body. The pain didn't bother him anymore and he just wanted to baste in his peaceful solitude, as temporary as it may be.

"This is a little too peaceful for my liking." A voice rung out.

"No seriously, where's that fire." Ghirahim questioned, teleporting behind Ike, setting is hand on the bluenette's shoulders. "Oh, how I miss it."

Ike sprang forward, startled. He welcomed the ground beneath him.

Ghirahim got off the bed, laughing like a deranged hyena.

"I love that." Ghirahim chuckled, whipping an amused tear away. "It reminds me of all those times I did it to Link. Oh how I miss his uncomfortable reaction."

"You're disturbed." Ike insulted.

"I like to think of it as unique." Ghirahim stated, while grabbing Ike's arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Unique my ass."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"That's actually what I came to tell you. Today I am letting you have a break. You are allowed to wonder the halls of this castle. That is, so long as you don't leave, which I doubt you'll do."

"What's the catch?"

"Does there always have to be a catch?"

Ike shot Ghirahim a glare.

"Alright. Alright. Just don't be surprised when I jump out to attack you. Surprise attacks if you will, so expect the unexpected."

Ike gave him another glare, before Ghirahim gave him a 'shoo' gesture and disappeared. Ike exited the room, curious to get an actual look at the castle.

He travelled down several hallways, studying the artwork and dodging an all too gitty Ghirahim every so often. Ike found the dungeon that Ghirahim had mentioned, which included not just one, but two bone corpses. 'I suppose everyone has a skeleton in their closet,' Ike stated, 'or two, for the sake of a real creep factor.' Ike managed to make his way back to the main floor and found a window.

Just as Ike looked outside to get a glimpse of the location, Ghirahim tackles him. Feeling not only annoyed, but enraged, Ike knocked the pale being off of him, and pinned Ghirahim down.

"Getting a little aggressive, are we?" Ghirahim laughed. "Good."

Ghirahim kneed Ike in the stomach, temporarily stunning the teen, long enough for Ghirahim to stand up. When Ike got to his feet, he lunged at Ghirahim in a blind rage, only to get smacked be the back side of the glove wearing demon blade.

"Calm myself. You're getting quite aggravated, aren't you? Guess that serum is almost completely absorbed."

"You still haven't told me what it was, or what it's doing." Ike stated, standing back up.

"Tomorrow. By that point, it should be nearly, if not fully complete. Then and only then, is when I will reveal it to you. But until then, I'll just have fun while you have this time to take a break. So have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I got a little more of Ghirahim's character down. I did want to include that mannerism of his where he gets up in people's bubble like he did with Link twice in Skyward Sword. Now we're getting to the last group of chapters that goes: 2 Link and gang chapters and 1 Ike chapter. I'll try to keep the chapters a little more regulated now that the story is done and I just needed to type the rest.<strong>


	33. Talk to him

**I want to apologize in advance if Mist seems snippy towards Snake in a way that's out of character, in the next few chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Talk to him<strong>

Link and the gang were making their way to one of the castles on Death Mountain.

"So you're telling me that Mayor Bo owns the castle?" Mist asked.

"Yeah," Link replied, "but it's more like a cabin if you will. A very big cabin to say the least. It acts as a sort of vacation house. The Goron's built it for him since they were such good friends, but he hasn't been there in years. One kid later and the previous tension stopped him from coming back."

"Cabin my ass." Snake groaned, pointing at the huge castle.

They got to the door, and Snake opened it. Link walked in first, followed by Mist, who ignored Snake's kind gesture, then Donkey Kong. Once everyone was inside, they split up for another time, and like always Mist tagged along with Link.

The two were silent for a moment, before Link decided to bring up a topic.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him eventually right?" Link stated.

"To who?" Mist blatantly responded, pretending to sound like she didn't know who Link was talking about.

"You know who. Snake. The guy you've been pretty much ignoring this whole time."

"Oh, him. I don't think so."

"Look, I know you're pissed off at the guy, I know I was, but he's trying to help."

"I don't care. I know you're the forgiving type, but Ike wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. Don't forget that. Snake could die for all I care."

"You don't mean that. That's a little extreme for you."

"Whatever."

She dropped the subject and they continued their search in silence. Link could tell that Mist wasn't in the best state of mind emotionally. A state, he hoped she would get over sooner rather than later.

After an hour of searching, they all regrouped. No one was successful, so they had to go to the following castle. They spent a few hours investigating the rest of the Death Mountain castles, with the same unsuccessful results.

With disappointment on their minds, they returned to Kakariko Village. They also knew what their results meant.

"I can't believe this." Link sighed. "I guess Ghirahim has taken Ike to the Snowpeak castle. It'll take us one to two full days to get there."

"Don't worry my friend." Renado comforted. "I bring you a gift that should help your journey and cut the travel time in half."

He brought out Epona, who was strapped to a carriage. Link gave a greatful and nostalgic smile.

"Is that the carriage I used to bring Telma Ilia, and Prince Ralis here?"

"The very same. I repaired it and kept it around just in case the opportunity presented itself."

"Thank you Renado. This should help us get to the waterfall in Zora's Domain by tomorrow morning."

"You are welcome, my friend. Now go. Time is of the essence and you're friend may not have much time left before it is too late."

Link got himself settled on the front of the carriage and grabbed the reigns, while Mist, Snake, and Donkey Kong got settled inside. Mist got nestled herself towards the front so she was close to Link, while Donkey Kong and Snake got settled towards the back of the carriage. Once they were ready, Link gave the reigns a noticeable tap and Epona started walking out of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have Ghirahim and Ike's location. In the last chapter it probably would have been noted had Ghirahim not tackled him, not that I was going to spoil it anyways. But I could have.<strong>


	34. I'm Trying to Help

**Here is the last shift chapter. I realize I made a mistake that I made in the previous shift chapters. I said that each shift was six hours when it was supposed to be three, so I'll have to edit those chapters later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: I'm Trying to Help<strong>

"We'll reach Zora's Domain by sunrise." Link stated. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, but for now, we should get some sleep. Mist, it's your turn to stay up with Snake and you guys have the first shift."

Link took Epona off of the carriage as the three passengers exited. After the camp got set up, Mist approached Link irritated.

"I don't want to monitor him." She bluntly disagreed.

"Look, everyone gets a turn to stay up with Snake, and you've been avoiding it since day one." Link stated. "I'm finally putting my foot down."

"You know exactly why. I can't stand him."

"I'm asking you guys to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. You don't even have to talk to him for all I care. But remember, I did tell you to get over this little hatred of yours. I know you can, even if you're emotionally blind to it."

"But …"

"My decision is final."

Mist didn't bother fighting back. Link wouldn't budge.

After everyone choose their desired stations, Donkey Kong approached Link with slight concern.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donkey Kong questioned.

"Got to start somewhere. Besides, it's either going to be a quiet three hours, or there will be a lot of yelling. I don't think we'll get much sleep if it's the latter."

With that said, Link and Donkey Kong went to sleep. Mist and Snake were sitting at opposite ends of the fire. Mist didn't say a word, only shooting Snake resentful glares that made him feel uncomfortable, and tried avoiding eye contact. The awkward tension bothered and the lack of communication was dreadfully eerie.

"Can't you just forgive me already?" Snake demanded. "I can't stand this tension. I know I did something wrong and I regret it, but I'm trying to help now."

"Of course you are." Mist sarcastically replied with an eyeroll. "Just like you were trying to help Ghirahim take away the only family I have left."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me? I am doing everything I can."

"Nothing! There is nothing you can do to get me to forgive you."

Snake was dumbfounded by her statement. He couldn't believe the words that came out of the girl's mouth. Deep down Snake knew there had to be something he could do to not only help Ike, but to be forgiven by Mist as well.

Mist turned her back to the man and for remaining portion of their three hour shift, they both were quiet.

Link and Donkey Kong got up when they needed to. They didn't talk much. They mentioned Mist and Snake and how they were grateful for the sleeping duos silence. Other than that, Link and Donkey Kong kept themselves busy. Donkey Kong kept the fire going and made sure to observe their surroundings. Link feed Epona, since she hadn't eaten in a while. Link also contemplated the quest ahead of them. He contemplated what they were going to do. Deep down, he didn't know what to expect once they found their friend and brother. He was unsure as to what they would find and he was concerned about what condition they would find Ike in. His restless thoughts would plague him until their three hours was up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is long enough. I know I tries to add some details with this chapter as well as the last few chapters because I needed to. I just hope it enough. <strong>


	35. A Major Reveal

**Here's the last Ike centric chapter. Here it will be expanded on as far as what Ghirahim gave him. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: A Major Reveal<strong>

Ike sat in his chambers with his arms crossed, clenching his chest in pain. Fresh bruises and cuts were surfacing from the most recent training session that he completed with Ghirahim. However, the residual stinging and tenderness of those damages couldn't compare to the stress of an elevated heart rate and the tightly compressed feeling in his chest that squeezed his lungs. It had been a full twenty-four hours since Ghirahim made the promise to tell Ike all about the full extent of what he was injected with.

Ike got up and started walking around, thinking that it might help, or at least take his mind off of it. However, it only seemed to make it worse, so Ike forced himself to stand where he currently was in the room.

Ghirahim invited himself in the room. He looked at Ike with sarcastic sympathy, before giving a small, pleased smile.

"Aw, are you in pain?" Ghirahim asked. "Don't worry. You're body's adjusting. It won't be long now."

"Are you finally going to tell me everything?" Ike questioned.

"Well I did promise, didn't I? Granted, you may not remember it in a bit, but I did promise none the less."

Ghirahim started pacing around.

"I've injected you with a serum that is going to change you, physically and mentally. It will correct the DNA that I see fit. It will eliminate all of those pesky barriers like your high morality standards. All the while enhancing the things I like such as aggression and your raw physical strength. It will keep things like honor, your general personality, as well as some of your memories."

"That can't be all."

Ghirahim stopped pacing and looked at Ike pleased.

"Of course not. I would have let myself down if I left it at that. You're catching on just the way I like. No, the serum does one more thing. It also is transforming you into a demon."

Ike's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, and like I said it will affect your current state of mind, so it will cloud some of your memories, including this conversation."

Ike finally fell over, slowly starting to loss consciousness, as Ghirahim caught attention of something else, until he decided to Give Ike his attention once more.

"Sounds like we've got some visitors. Don't worry, Koloktos, Moldarach, and Scaldera should keep them busy long enough to complete the process. Once you're ready, we will see them then."

Ike couldn't stay conscious any longer. As he slipped into unconsciousness he was lulled there by the sound of Ghirahim's chaotic laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the previous few, but I didn't have much planned for this chapter other than what I have written here. As a disclaimer, and I will also mention this in the next chapter, the next chapter will really coincide with this chapter. Yes, the Link and gang chapters coincided with the Ike chapters, but they didn't interact with each other much like in this chapter and the next one. I'd also like to mention that while the next two chapters do revolve around Link and crew, but that's because the main focus of the next two chapters will revolve around them making their way up Snowpeak on one chapter and them getting through the three bosses and finding Ike in the other.<strong>


	36. We Found the Castle

**Like I mentioned in the previous chapter the next two chapters do revolve around Link and crew, but that's because the main focus of the next two chapters will revolve around them making their way up Snowpeak on one chapter and them getting through the three bosses and finding Ike in the other. So in this chapter they will reach the castle and Price Ralis and Ashei will make cameo appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: We Found the Castle<strong>

Epona hauled her passengers into the Domain. The now risen sun reflected off of the waterfall. The sparkling gleam of the sunlight gave Zora's Domain a beautiful glow. Snake, Donkey Kong, and Mist exited the carriage.

"Link!" Prince Ralis called, running towards Link as Link got down from his station.

"Hey Ralis." Link greeted. "Long time no see."

"Indeed, but I am curious and I must ask, what does bring you here on such a fine day?"

"We got to make our way up Snowpeak. A friend of mine is trapped in the abandoned castle. He's being held hostage by an advisory of mine."

"How awful. I wish I could assist you, but Zora's cannot handle the cold temperatures of the mountain. All I can offer you is to give you the location of the castle."

"That's fine. That's all we need."

Ralis nodded and marked Link's map. The gang made their way to the entrance to Snowpeak Mountain, but not before Ralis gave them one final piece of information.

"Oh, you should know that you may run into Ashei. She is running some Reekfish up to Yeto and Yeta for us, but she chould help you guys."

Link nodded. Link guided the crew through the enterence to the mountain. They were welcomed by an aura of cold wind and snow. Donkey Kong was the one who felt the full effects of the weather. Link lead them down the path and across the river, hopping across the icy platforms. After a few minute of hiking, and several ice related enemies, they were greeted by an old friend: Ashei. She agreed to help them up the mountain since she grew up traveling around it.

"So you need to rescue your friend, who's being held hostage at the abandoned castle?" Ashei clarified,

"Yes." Link confirmed.

"I can see why this Ghirahim guy would take him there. It did belong to Ganondorf at one point. Granted, he wasn't there on a regular basis when he did use it, but he was there long enough for the horror stories to spread. I hear he has several skeletons in the basement. Literally. There are several, Hylain and Zora alike."

"That's creepy." Mist stated disturbed.

"He never was a pleasant person." Link responded with a chuckle.

Ashei stopped the group at a fork in the road.

"This is where I leave you." She stated. "That road," she pointed to the path on the left, "will lead you to the castle."

"Thank you." Link thanked. "Tell Yeto and Yeta I said 'hi'."

"I will."

The groups defected from Ashei's leadership as she went down the path on the right. Link lead them down the left path. It didn't take long before they got to the castle. Link paused before opening the cold iron doors.

"I don't know what he'll have planned when we get in there, or what condition Ike will be like." Link stated. "So be careful. Mist try to stay out of harm's way, since you have no way to defend yourself. We will keep an eye on you, but since you are the most vulnerable, so try not to get hurt."

"Got it." Mist understood with a nod.

"We'll stay together, because if one of us hurt, the rest of us might not know. You do know where Ghirahim's keeping Ike, correct?"

"The general area, yes."

With that said, Link opened the door, and they all entered the castle, welcomed by a well-lit entrance way.

* * *

><p><strong>So they got to the castle. The next chapter again will deal with them finding where Ike is held and fight the three bosses mentioned in the previous chapters. I will also mention that this castle has three floors including the main floor and includes a basement.<strong>


	37. The Boss Brigade

**In this chapter there'll be some action. I was originally going to have the team split up (with Mist going with Link as usual) and fighting each boss I designated to them, but decided against it. Instead, Mist will be acting as everyone's guide.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Boss Brigade <strong>

"If memory serves, it was down that hallway." Mist directed.

She led them down one hallway, which lead to another open space. Most looked around trying to remember which way to go. She was about to lead them down in another direction when she stepped on a trap switch. A trap door opened up underneath them and they were sucked into the basement. The ground was covered with sand. Donkey Kong was the first to land, followed by Snake, then Link, and finally Mist, who landed on Donkey Kong's chest, knocking the wind out of the ape.

"I'm sorry." Mist apologized with a slight panic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Donkey Kong replied, once he got air back into his lungs. "The door's over there." He pointed to the staircase on the other side of the room.

Mist looked around the room.

"I find the lack of Skeletons pleasant." Mist cheered.

"Well there is other areas in the basement, I would assume." Link stated. "And who knows, there could be a body under all of this sand."

"Speaking of body's under the sand. Look." Snake brought to light, pointing to a mass moving underneath all of the sand.

The big mass slithered beneath the sand some more. Link studied the area, until he caught a glimpse of a brownish black surface.

"Moldarch!" Link Shouted.

On cue, the gigantic thousand year old scorpion, burst out of the sand, and charged at them. Everyone except Donkey Kong scattered. Donkey Kong took the initiative. Once Moldarach got close enough to the ape, Donkey Kong smashed the scorpion's head. The scorpion backed up to gain some ground.

"You have to destroy all three of its eyes." Link ordered.

Donkey Kong nodded, and pulled out his coconut guns before Moldarach recovered. He shot the claw eyes as each claw tried to crush him. Eye fluids burst out of the claw eyes. The last eye at the center of the head remained, of which Moldarach tried to protect. However, the moment Moldarach left its eye wide open, Donkey Kong smashed it against his hairy knuckles, bursting the balloon like sack that was its eyeball. The scorpion twitched and blindly ran into a wall, killing itself on impact.

Donkey Kong joined the others and they started to head up the stairs. They got up the stairs and got back on the main floor, only to be greeted by the rocky fire ball that was Scaldera. It rolled itself up as a ball and rolled towards to the team, who quickly avoided it. Once Scaldera turned around it tried to suck everyone into its mouth. They were able to out run it, but not before Snake threw a dozen freshly uncapped grenadesthat would be absorbed into Scaldera's gaping mouth.

Link, Donkey Kong, Mist and Snake stood at a safe distance as the rock ball tasted the fist-sized explosives when they all detonated, blowing the insides of the monster up. Scaldera fell over, limp and deceased.

"That will do the trick." Link admitted without much surprise.

"This way." Mist guided, leading everyone up to the second floor.

"This was the floor I was kept on," Mist stated, "before Ghirahim brought me to the next floor to act as a bargaining chip for my brother."

Before she could get to the middle of the room, Koloktos fell down, landing on its feet. It pulled out all six of its swords. Knowing what to do, Link pulled out his whip, and latched it onto one of the titan's arms and ripped it off.

Once the huge sword was made available, he grabbed it and disabled the rest of its arms and he attacked its core. This went on for a few minutes until he finally killed Koloktos.

They all walked around the golden carcass and up the stairs.

Once on the third floor, Mist showed them to Ike's room.

"Here we go." Link sighed. "Behind this door, should be Ike, and more than likely Ghirahim as well. I am going to be honest here. I don't know what will happen when we go in. I don't know what to expect, or in what condition Ike will be, so be prepared."

Link kicked the door open. Once inside the welcoming party introduced themselves.

"Welcome." Ghirahim greeted. "I've been waiting for you. We both have."

Next to Ghirahim stood a fully transformed Ike.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad that this chapter is longer and I'm sorry if any of the boss battles seem weird or rushed. Now they got to their friend, but will have to fight their friend.<strong>


	38. Fighting My Friend and a Sacrifice

**I want to apologize (again probably) in advance in regards to the fight scene. I know I'm not the best at fighting scenes, but I try. With that out of the way, I was originally going to make this chapter two parts, one being most of the fighting, the other the sacrifice, but I decided to make them both one. I figured the sacrifice chapter would be too short. I know I mention that I already had it typed, but I hope you like what I did with his sacrifice ZePhantomMan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Fighting My Friend and a Sacrifice<strong>

"What have you done to him?" Mist screamed after fully observing her pale, indifferent brother.

"Oh, nothing really." Ghirahim stated. "He's just finally decided to join the cause."

Ghirahim backed up, giving room to the five other occupants, before giving an order.

"Kill them."

Ike nodded, then charged at his sister and friends. They scatterd, trying to get their distance. Mist, Link, Donkey Kong, and Snake all tried to talk Ike back to his senses. However, it not only failed to work, but it also irritated Ike. He went to find his first target in a blind furry.

Ike's first victim was Snake. Snake tried fighting Ike hand-to-hand. Explosives were out of the question as it would cause too much damage if any of them hit Ike. However, hand-to-hand combat proved itself more difficult. Ike's strength was more brutal and more powerful than Snake could remember. A quick, harsh uppercut sent Snake flying, officially knocking Snake out of the fight.

With Snake out of the way, Ike needed to find his next sparring dummy. He decided that Donkey Kong was next. Donkey Kong tried defending himself, not only blocking Ike's hits, but trying to subdue the man as well.

"Don't hurt him!" Mist ordered.

"I can only do so much Mist!" Donkey Kong replied. "I have to try to neutralize him somehow."

He continued to battle Ike, still trying to talk some sense into Ike, which only aggravated the teen more. Donkey Kong wouldn't get a break until Link decided to step in. Link deflected Ike's sword before it could land a powerful blow on Donkey Kong's head.

Punches, swords and words clashed as Link tried to subdue Ike. Link tried knocking Ike unconscious, with every given opportunity, only for it to fail.

Donkey Kong, after getting a brief break, tried to join in and help. Unfortunately, Ike quickly disarmed the ape, knocking Donkey Kong out.

Mist tried to talk to her brother back to his normal self, but instead only provoked her brother. Ike lunged at her. Luckily, Link was able to knock Ike off his feet, saving Mist.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." Link reminded.

"I'm sorry." Mist apologized. "It's just you guys weren't getting through, and I thought if I tired I could help."

Before Link could react, Ike kicked him. Link recovered, only to be confronted with punches, to which Link tried deflecting.

After several minutes of Link and Ike's round of hand-to-hand combat, the two found themselves in a stalemate. They both were restraining each other while trying to get the other off of them. Neither one looked like they were going to budge.

"Alright boys. Mind if I join in?" Ghirahim asked, charging an attack. "I find myself with the perfect opportunity. I can kill you Link, all the while permanently sealing Ike's fate. I can only do this once, so I need you both to stay there, okay Ike?"

Ike gave his "master" another nod, getting Link into a chokehold. Ghirahim finished charging the yellow-orange attack. Donkey Kong still appeared unconsciousness as Ghirahim released the energy ball. Mist was too terrified to move.

What would happen next would be unexpected.

Snake ran between the blast and the two friends, seizing a redeeming opportunity. He stood his ground, as the blast absorbed his essence. Mist was shocked, Link was surprised, Donkey Kong started showing signs of regaining consciousness, and Ghirahim was furious. As the blast subsided, Snake had fallen over. Mist was the first to run over to Snake after everything has cleared. She kneeled beside him. Her once stubborn wall of resentment knocked over.

"Why did you do that?!" She screamed. "You idiot!"

Snake let out a hoarse chuckle.

"You said there was nothing I could do would get you to forgive me." Snake replied. "I knew that wasn't true, and that if I did something drastic enough you would forgive me. You're a good kid. You can't hold onto grudges forever. Demon for brains over there probably wouldn't want you to either if he had the psyche to do so. It was worth a try. However, I still have to ask: do you forgive me?"

Tears were now visibly streaming down Mist's face.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"That's good."

Now that he was at peace with her, Snake slipped into unconsciousness. Mist stayed behind him in grief.

"Well isn't that just touching?" Ghirahim sarcastically observed, with a slight growl in his voice. "Unfortunately, all he did was get in my way. Although, I should consider myself lucky. Ike is staying the way I want him to. So I can still command him to destroy you."

However, that would not be the case, as every conscious individual looked at the blue-haired fighter. They noticed something peculiar, even with the state he was currently in. He was in an almost paralyzed state. He let go of Link and grabbed his head in irritation. After several moments of battling pain and the constant observation of those around him, Ike stood up straight with slight fatigue, his blue eyes exposed.

Ghirahim growled with great distain. Ike had broken, albeit temporarily, the demon serum as well as Ghirahim's power over him. Link, Mist, and Donkey Kong looked at him with joy.

"How disgraceful." Ghirahim growled. "Enjoy this while you can. It won't last forever. He will change back, just you wait. And when he does, I will be there. I will be back to reclaim my ally."

Ghirahim teleported away.

"What happened?" Ike sighed.

"It's a long story," Link replied, patting Ike on the shoulder, "but don't worry about it right now. I will explain it to you later. Right now, I think we should get you some help. You know, so you don't change back."

"Agreed."

"Snake's breathing!" Mist gasped in surprise.

As if they had forgotten about Snake, they looked at him surprised, confirming that Snake was still alive.

"Then we should definitely hurry." Link recommended. "While he still has a pulse and Ike still has his sanity."

"I'll take him." Donkey Kong offered when he got over to Mist.

He threw Snake on his back, and Link let Ike lean on his shoulder for support. They all exited the castle together, relieved to have their friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ike is finally safe, for the most part, but there's still a little more recovery down the road for him. We're coming close to the end of the story, but there are still two more relatively light-hearted chapters (one being the epilogue<strong>**), as well as the curing of Ike.**


	39. Cures

**Here we have Ike losing the contents of the serum and find out about a certain more than likely forgotten event.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Cures<strong>

Ike awoke from his comatose slumber, in a hospital bed. They had arrived there early that morning, and so far Ike had not shown any sign of changing back into a demon. Snake had even began to recover. He had received the proper medication and treatment.

Snake couldn't stop apologizing to Ike, and Ike keep on forgiving him. He was glad Snake was there to help out, especially with Mist.

It wasn't until ten o'clock that everyone came to visit. Mist arrived first, being Ike's sister and all, she was followed by Link and Donkey Kong. Zelda also stopped by shortly after they did. They were all having some general conversations until they got some surprise visitors.

"Hey guys." Pit greeted, barging through the doors with Marth close behind.

"Hey." Marth greeted with a wave. "We're here."

"Finally." Link cheered. "You can handle this, right Pit?"

"Yeah." Pit confirmed. "I've finally got some practice and I'm ready to go."

"Awesome! So what brings you here Marth?"

"Well, you know, Palutena doesn't quite trust Pit yet after the whole vacation fiasco." Marth stated. "We should probably get this started."

"Yeah."

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Ike wondered.

"No, it shouldn't. I mean I hope not, but I doubt it will." Pit stated.

Pit stood over Ike's hospital bed. He placed his hands over Ike and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started drawing out the infection, which consisted of a reddish grey aura. As he tugged on the disease, some of it solidified into small red spheres, and he pulled out the rest of it.

"Here it is." Pit whispered, letting everyone get a look at it. "Now, watch this."

He placed the aura between his hands and crushed it, creating a thin dust cloud that soon became nonexistent.

"Is that all?" Ike asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Pit replied with a smile. "It was a pretty simple extraction. It could have been worse if left for much longer. It was challenging at first I'll admit, since it was injected through the blood, but once I got the bulk of it out, it glided the rest of the way out."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I want to apologize for everything that happened." Ike admitted.

"It's okay." Link replied. "It's not like we expected this to happen."

"True." Ike let out with a sigh. "I'm kind of disappointed that we had to miss the race though."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Zelda chimed in. "It was delayed. Three times in fact."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Donkey Kong confirmed. "Diddy has been keeping me in tune with it. First, Wario had a minor heart attack. Something to do with losing a wallet."

Snake let out a chuckle.

"Bowser got sick, so they had to push it off a little more. Especially since Bowser was dead set on participating. And then there was Yoshi. He had to get a restraining order against Birdo. There were issues and a case was made. And my poor unfortunate nephew got dragged into it since he was a key witness for Yoshi's defense. Diddy was so distraught because of the whole ordeal that when they told Diddy he would be taking Wario's place while he recovered, I ended up getting dragged into replacing Birdo."

"So when will the race be?" Ike asked with an entertained smile after hearing the whole story.

"Tomorrow. Which you will be well enough to attend."

Ike nodded. The rest of the day was filled with cheer.

When the race did come Ike, Link, and Zelda all attended with the front row seats that Peach provided for Link and Zelda. Snake was still hospital bound and Mist agreed to keep him company.

The race was enjoyable. Mario, Peach, and Luigi were in the first three places, with Mario and Peach battling between first and second place. Then they were at Rainbow Road. Mario had gotten in first place in the first and third courses, while Peach stole first place in the second course. It was a close race, Mario tried to stay in first place so that Peach wouldn't steal his victory. It almost worked until Mario got blasted by a blue shell, right before the finish line. Peach took the opportunity and swiftly passed him, stealing the first place spot giving Mario second place.

Peach was crowned as the winner, earning both the gold trophy and prize money. Mario received the silver trophy and half of what Peach receive monetarily, while Luigi got the bronze and half of Mario's earnings.

At the end Ike, Link, and Zelda met up with Donkey Kong and Diddy.

"It's okay Diddy." Donkey Kong comforted. "There's always next time."

"Thanks Uncle DK." Diddy replied.

"Hey, I'll get you a banana split later alright? We haven't gotten one in a while and you deserve it after all that you've been through. But for now, why don't you hang out with Yoshi."

Diddy cheered and ran over to his friend.

"You did well." Ike admitted.

"Thanks. I tried. At least I'm not Mario."

"Blue shells are terrible, but he'll get over it."

"Yeah, especially since he lives with Peach, and you probably wouldn't want to start that argument." Zelda confirmed.

A group of laughter could be heard from the little cluster.

* * *

><p><strong>The accursed Blue Shell strikes again. This chapter is another long one, since I didn't feel like separating Ike getting cured and the race. And in case you are not aware the thing Pit did and the "vacation fiasco" as Marth put it was a reference to my other Brawl story Being of Legend, which coincides with this story. Basically in said story Pit has the ability to take people's abilities (or in this case Ike's cure) and either take it for himself, give it to others (or the person he took it from), or destroy it. That and his ability to travel to all of the worlds the Smash characters live in without restriction.<strong>


	40. Epilogue

**Here is a little epilogue. It will be touching bases that relate to previous chapters. The first thing has to do with Ike and Mist mom. When I wrote that Micaiah took Mist's staff to their mom, I forgot she was dead, so Micaiah took it to their mom's grave. The other will refer back to chapter 18: The Not so Mysterious Visitor, where Ghirahim stated how Snake failed him previously. The "Being of Legend incident" as I put it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Ike and Mist had finally gone to retrieve Mist's staff from their mom's grave.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out mom." Mist thanked.

"Yeah." Ike sighed. "It didn't hurt that Micaiah checked in regularly."

"True. Speaking of which, do you mind if I could hang out with her?"

"Sure. Go ahead, but I expect you to check in."

Mist gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you, and welcome back."

She ran off to visit her friend, and Ike decided to take a walk, enjoying the weather. After a few minutes, he spotted Pit, straying from Marth's daycare. He ran over to him and they started to talk.

"There's something I got to ask you." Ike admitted after the formalities.

"About?" Pit inquired.

"Before Ghirahim made off with me, he mentioned how Snake failed to find the Being of Legend. Care to explain?"

"Oh, well you see, Ganondorf and Ghirahim don't exactly get along. Even though Ganondorf is the descendent of Ghirahim's master, Demise. They both wanted the Being of Legend on their side."

"Yeah, but didn't you say that the only way that they would know, is if they found that book."

"The Being of Legend Encyclopedia? Yeah, but remember they didn't hide the "back up" copy in Hyrule until I was three, and confirmed to be the next one. Not that they mentioned me in said copy or safety reasons. Once Ganondorf and Ghirahim found out about it, it was a race against time to find it. You can guess who won that one."

"Ganon?"

"Yep."

"And where did Snake fit into all of this?"

"Well you see, when Ghirahim found out that Ganondorf had in fact found the book and started figuring out that it was me, Ghirahim tried getting it out of Zant. And when Ghirahim found out that Ganondorf made sure that Zant wouldn't spill the beans, he hired Snake. He hoped that Snake would catch them talking about it, or if he was lucky, Ganondorf would either have the book and Snake could steal it, or maybe Ganondorf would leave his castle long enough to steal it."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I managed to overhear Snake talking to someone, who I can now verify was Ghirahim, about how he hadn't found anything on the Being of Legend. I put two and two together after that. And I wasn't exactly going to tell him, because let's face it, I don't go around proclaiming it to the world. You, Marth, Palutena, and a handful of other people know about it."

"True."

"Pit!" Marth called. "It's time to go."

"Well, my babysitter's wrangling me in." Pit stated. "I'll see you later."

"Yep. See you later."

As Pit left, Ike changed directions and continued his stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end. Thank you for reading the story and following it through to the end, even when I didn't upload for a while between chapters. I want to thank everyone who's read it, followed it, and added it to their favorites. I would also like to make a shoutout to a couple of people. First my sister, who helped come up with the idea. Paradigm of Writing, who provided some welcomed suggestions, and lastly (but not least), ZePhantomMan, who provided appreciated feedback.<strong>


End file.
